Tiempo
by Luu1225
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es el No.1 en el patinaje sobre hielo, pero hay algo que aflige el corazón de este patinador. ¿La reencarnación existe? Y si es así... ¿somos capaces de recordar nuestras vidas pasadas? Pues Yuuri lo hace y no puede dejar de pensar en aquel ruso de quien estuvo y aun esta enamorado. [Yuuri x Viktor] [AU]
1. 1

**"El tiempo pasa, los recuerdos se desvanecen,  
los sentimientos cambian, la gente se va,  
pero el corazón nunca olvida los buenos momentos"**

— _Desconocido_

¿La reencarnación es un mito? ¿Algún tipo de invención creada por alguien que realmente no quería aceptar que la muerte era el final de todo ser vivo? ¿Es eso?

Ningún libro sacio las dudas que existían en él por aquel tema, ni siquiera los más extensos libros de pasta dura que encontró en las diferentes ciudades que visito, ninguno de ellos fue de ayuda.

Con un enorme libro en las manos camino hasta una mesa cercana, acomodándose las gafas tomo asiento en una de las sillas.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es el que buscas?— fue la pregunta de la encargada de la biblioteca, el dueño de los anteojos no respondió, se vio sumido en las pequeñas letras que habían en las ya viejas hojas que pasaba con lentitud.

La mujer prefirió no decir nada, se alejo hasta escuchar un pequeño estruendo justo cuando se dio la vuelta.

Era el sonido de libros cayendo.

— ¿Q-Qué? — emitió la mayor.

Unos largos ríos de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, con la mirada puesta de frente sin mirar hacia otro lado, sin mostrar señala alguna de tristeza aquella agua salada corría hasta su mentón.

No emitió palabra o sollozo alguno, se quedo completamente estático.

En sus oídos solo había un sonido y no era el de la voz de aquella mujer que le preguntaba una y otra vez que le ocurría.

No, no era más que el sonido de... un llanto de bebé.

Felicidades... es un niño

Trago saliva.

¿Cómo piensan llamarlo?

Su respiración se detuvo.

Su nombre será...

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

Viktor.

Soltó aquel aire retenido en sus pulmones, abrió los ojos y no hizo movimiento alguno, una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, había esperado tanto por ese momento.

—Bienvenido. — emitió Katsuki Yuuri, un chico de 8 años, destinado a ser uno de los mejores en patinaje artístico.

Ese día, con un clima invernal como siempre, la familia Nikiforov dio la bienvenido a Viktor... un pequeño de solo 3 kilogramos, ojos azules y cabellos platinado.

— ¡Esta sonriendo! — emitió el padre del recién nacido.

— ¡Debe estar feliz de estar en casa! — comento la madre orgullosa.

El camino del pequeño Viktor, apenas comenzaba ese día.

 **[...]**

La hermosa pista de hielo delante de sus ojos nunca lució tan bella, apenas y se adentro al lugar se calzo un par de patines y fue directo ahí, sin resbalarse o algo, consiguió el equilibrio perfecto.

— ¡Abuelito, mira!— llamo al hombre mayor que ahora se adentraba con calma al lugar.

—Eso está muy bien, Vitya— comento el anciano sentándose en uno de los muchos asientos que había a su alrededor, suspiro un poco cansado.

El peli plateado de 8 años se deslizo juguetonamente por el hielo, sentía que ya había estado ahí antes, la sensación del frío calarle los huesos era bastante conocida para él, no porque vivieran en Rusia lugar donde nevaba todos los días y no podías pasar un día sin traer suéter.

Se deslizo de un lado hacía otro, incluso atrajo la mirada de una de las niñas del pequeño grupo que había ahí o más bien la atención de dos de ellos, desde la fémina de cabellos rojos hasta un chico de cabello negro.

— ¡Eres sorprendente! — alago la chica con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. — ¿Habías patinado alguna otra vez? —

Viktor negó, ganando así una mirada un tanto sorprendida por parte de los dos niños.

—Es la primera vez que mi abuelo me trae a la pista— comento mientras daba una mirada al mencionada quien ahora hablaba por teléfono, lucía bastante concentrado en la llamada pero eso cambio cuando una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del mayor.

Viktor sonrió por ello.

— ¡Vitya ven! — llamo su abuelo con emoción.

El mencionado sin dudarlo fue directamente a donde estaba el hombre de cabellos grises y bigote.

— ¿Qué pasa, abuelo? — pregunto emocionado y a la vez preocupado.

Su abuelo no hizo más que posar su mano en los largos cabellos del menor y así lo acarició u poco.

—Pronto tendrás a alguien con quien jugar.

Viktor parpadeo confundido, le tomo unos segundos entender porque, la felicidad que sintió no cabía en la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro y el brillante de sus ojos cuando la simple idea de que muy pronto alguien nuevo llegaría a su vida.

Se abrazo del hombre mayor con esa resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro.

 **[...]**

Lo meció con sumo cuidado en sus brazos, Viktor de aun 8 años, lucía encantado con el infante que ahora cargaba.

—Yuri, Yuri, Yuri~— lo llamo repetidas veces, estaba más que feliz con el simple hecho de tener al pequeño rubiecito en sus brazos.

—¿Está dormido, Vitya? — pregunto el mayor adentrándose a la pequeña habitación que Viktor compartía con el pequeño.

Viktor negó y volvió la vista al pequeño de dos meses, no lucía cansado, era todo lo contrario, estaba más despierto que nunca, miraba cada cosa que pasaba delante de él y jalaba el cabello de Viktor en cuanto podía.

Justo como lo hacía ahora.

—E-Eso duele, Yuri— emitió el aludido, sus palabras siendo acompañadas por un quejido cuando el rubiecito le jalo el cabello varias veces, parecía preferir eso que la sonaja que se había esforzado en comprarle.

Bueno... si eso le mantenía entretenido, no podía negárselo.

Consiguió que el bebé conciliara el sueño después de una larga sesión de su cabello siendo halado por este, tomo esto como una oportunidad perfecta para ir a la pista, claro con el permiso de su abuelo. Lo consiguió fácilmente, este le daba un poco más de libertad dado que Viktor tomaba la responsabilidad de cuidar a Yuri siempre que regresaba de la escuela, bien merecido se tenía los pequeños permisos que le daban para ir a patinar.

Una vez que llego fue interceptado por Mila, la pelirroja que había conocido a los 8 años.

—¡Tienes que conocerlo, Viktor! — exclamo Mila llevándolo hasta los vestuarios en donde Georgi, el otro chico que había conocido se encontraba leyendo una revista.

Mila coloco a Viktor delante de la televisión, en donde estaban pasando aquel programa de patinaje que había comenzado desde la mañana, parpadeo un tanto confundido no sabía que tenía que ver ya conocía a los que participaban.

Al menos eso creyó hasta que él pasó frente a sus ojos.

De nacionalidad nipona, cabello negro y figura esbelta, ese chico se mostro en la pantalla, haciendo una coreografía tan perfecta que no pudo retirar los ojos de cada movimiento que hizo.

Con los labios entreabiertos y sin parpadear, Viktor no se percato de que había sido completamente fascinado por... Yuuri Katsuki.

—Es de los más jóvenes en entrar a la Grand Prix, ¡tiene solo 16 años! — exclamo Mila con tal emoción que abrió tanto los brazos al punto de golpear a Georgi con estos.

Viktor la escucho atentamente, cada cosa que dijo de Yuuri Katsuki se quedo grabada en su memoria, no sabía porque o mejor dicho no lo entendía pero por alguna razón quería saber más de este, mucho más.

—Yuuri Katsuki...— murmuro, enseguida recordando a su pequeño hermanito, solo por el nombre.

 **[...]**

—Hm~— tarareaba mientras intentaba imitar los mismo movimientos de la coreografía que había grabado de Yuuri Katsuki en la Grand Prix del año pasado, donde lucía como otras mucha veces había descrito, "espectacular".

— ¡Vity! — le llamo el infante ya de 4 desde su pequeño cunero el cual tendría que dejar dentro de poco.

El mencionado dejo aquellos pasos para dirigirse al pequeño y sacarlo de aquel "feo" lugar. Era sorprendente que aun a su edad lo utilizara pero era necesario, después de lo que había vivido hace un año.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yuri~? ¿Quieres aprender los mismos pasos que Yuuri Katsuki hace? — pregunto sin dejar de cargarlo y por supuesto sin dejar de sonreír.

El pequeño de cabello rubio miro detenidamente la pantalla antes de señalar al azabache.

—Cerdo— susurro.

— ¡Ah! Él no es un cerdo, Yuri— espeto Viktor fingiendo indignación.

Yuri lo miro un par de segundos antes de abrazarlo.

—Lo siento— ofreció esa pequeña disculpa con una vocecita tan suave y baja que el peli plateado tuvo que soportar el no derretirse por ello, su pequeño "hermanito" era tan lindo a veces.

Viktor no dijo nada solo acaricio suavemente la espalda del pequeño de 4 años, lo aceptaba, no podía enojarse con el rubiecito, claro que no podía hacerlo. Lo siguió abrazando hasta que este inconscientemente se quedo dormido en sus brazos, Viktor no hizo más que recostarlo y cubrirlo con aquella sabana de estampado de leones que tenía, no lo entendía pero Yuri tenía una afición enorme por los felinos grandes.

Casi se podía comparar con la afición que este tenía por Yuuri Katsuki.

Salió de la habitación sin emitir mucho ruido, ahí se encontró con el hombre mayor quien estaba dormitando en el sofá de la sala.

—Abuelo, ve a la cama— dijo moviendo un poco al mayor, este no tardo n despertarse.

—A-Ah, Vitya— comento el anciano saliendo lentamente de su ensoñación. — ¿Yuratchka se quedo dormido? —

Viktor asintió a la pregunta.

—No despertara en toda la noche— comento ahora emprendiendo camino hacia la cocina.

El hombre mayor lo observo ir hasta ahí, quiso hablar pero no sabía si ese era el momento indicado para hacerlo, pero... ya habían pasado 12 años desde aquello.

—¿Te sientes bien estando aquí, Vitya?

La pregunta confundió un poco al de cabellos plata, incluso miro con confusión a su abuelo y por supuesto con sorpresa, después de ver la expresión de este, supo perfectamente a que se refería.

—Abuelo— lo llamo con calma. —No hay otro lugar en donde quisiera estar, aquí estas tú y Yuri, ustedes son mi familia—

Nikolai lo observo sin emitir palabra, poso suavemente una mano sobre la cabeza del menor y alboroto esos largos mechones plateados.

—Deberías pensar en cortarte el pelo— comento entre las muestras de cariño un tanto rudas que este le daba al contrario.

—A Yuri aun le gusta jalarlo si lo corto seguro llorara— respondió riendo conforme sus palabras salían.

Reír era lo único que el mayor deseaba para sus dos pequeños, esos pequeños que habían perdido a sus padres, Viktor por aquel conductor despistado que no vio el automóvil donde viajaban sus padres y Yuratchka por una enfermedad que acabo lentamente con ambos.

Esos dos lo único que merecían ahora, era vivir en paz, rodeados de todo el cariño que el solo podía brindarles.

 **[...]**

No podía ocultar su emoción, estaba a segundos de presenciar en vivo la actuación de su ídolo, de su musa, de su todo prácticamente de la persona por la que había tomado el patinaje más en serio. Camino por el largo pasillo del auditorio, entregando los dos boletos tanto el de Yuri como el de él.

—Vitya tengo que ir al baño— aviso Yuri ya no tan menor, tenía 8 años y ahora pronunciaba mejor el nombre de su "hermano" mayor.

Viktor se detuvo.

—Muy bien, vamos rápido porque el programa corto va a comenzar pronto— dicho esto no lo pensó dos veces y cargo al niño en sus brazos, llevándolo directamente al baño más cercano, no entro con él, Yuri no se lo permitió, ya había llegado a la edad en la que él podía hacer muchas cosas solo.

Acepto y se limito a esperar afuera.

Mientras se dejaba llevar por sus muchos pensamientos, todos y cada uno de estos tenía que ver con el patinador que había venido a ver, iba a decir su nombre en voz alta pero alguien se le adelanto.

—¡Yuuri Katsuki! — emitieron múltiples voces chillonas, estas se acercaron y más, eran un tipo de manada que rodeaba a alguien.

Viktor con su corta estatura y parado de puntillas hizo el intento por alcanzar a ver de quien se trataba, pero ni tuvo que seguir esforzándose cuando volvieron a gritar el nombre de él.

—¡¿Y-YUURI KATSUKI?! — exclamo y solo eso fue suficiente, se propuso a entrar en esa multitud y conseguir al menos una foto del nipón, haría hasta lo imposible por esta.

Comenzó empujando a varias señoritas que impidieron su paso, no llego ni a la mitad, tomo otro pequeño atajo y nada tampoco, comenzaba a frustrarse.

Arremango las mangas de su abrigo y con la velocidad y fuerza suficiente entro ahí, para su sorpresa el grupito se disperso luego de que aquella persona lo pidiera dado que quería entrar al baño.

Sin necesidad de verlo dos veces, Viktor termino chocando de lleno con el azabache, lo arrastro incluso hasta la pared que había cerca de ambos, inclusive le saco el aire por completo.

—O-Oí, ¿Qué demonios te pa...?— la interrogante de Katsuki quedo incompleta, una vez que vio esos largos mechones plateados y ojos de color azul.

"Viktor..."

Viktor le tomo algo de tiempo reincorporarse y darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo el peor ridículo de su vida.

—Vik...

— ¡Por favor dame tu autógrafo! — exclamo ahora sosteniendo una pluma y una foto del patinador japonés, que quien sabe de dónde y cuándo la había sacado.

Yuuri parpadeo un par de veces.

No lo entendió hasta después de pensarlo varias veces, esto era perfecto.

Desde lo muy profundo de su ser, Yuuri maldecía... la reencarnación.

 **[...]**

 **Soy una fiel creyente de la reencarnación así que quise plasmar en un fic, el cómo sería si Yuuri recordará a su amado ruso después de una vida.**

 **¿Reviews?  
¿Dudas?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**


	2. 2

**"El tiempo es el único capaz de entender y ayudar  
un gran amor"**

 _-Desconocido_

El frío hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rosado suave, el cual no solo se quedo en estas si no que también fue directo a su nariz, aun con la bufanda que cubría su cuello y parte de su cara pudo sentirlo. Pero quedo completamente en el olvido, cuando su atención se dirigió por completo a la enorme pista de hielo que ahora era vista por un centenar de personas.

Sin embargo ninguno de estos tenía el privilegió que ahora Viktor poseía.

-¿Y ellos son...?

Viktor con Yurio en brazos se estremeció tras escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, se giro solo para ver al segundo mejor patinador de Japón... Minami Kenjiro.

-Mis invitados- respondió Katsuki. -déjalos en paz- ordeno después de ver la insistente mirada del contrario sobre el albino y el pequeño rubio.

Después de esto Viktor junto con Yurio fue llevado hasta una pequeña banca donde los entrenadores de Yuuri estaban. El albino se sintió intimidado por las afiladas miradas que ambos mayores le dirigieron, la fémina fue la primera en acercarse a los tres, contando a Yuuri que mantenía una man puesta en su hombro.

-¿Uno de tus fans?- interrogo Minako luego de ver detenidamente al más bajo.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, cosa que tomo como respuesta la castaña.

-Por aquí- la fémina señalo la pequeña banca que había cerca, ahí tomo asiento junto con Yuri, después de eso fue testigo de uno de los mejores espectáculos de su vida, no el Grand Prix en el que ahora estaba si no, los estiramientos del Rey del patinaje sobre hielo, tuvo que auto controlarse para no sacar su teléfono y comenzar a grabar al azabache, respiro profundo y se calmo.

Además de no estar en la confianza necesaria para hacerlo, no cuando era un tipo de gatito entre felinos grandes y fuertes, porque así se sentía, el menos él, Yurio lucía de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Tienes hambre _Yuri_?- pregunto Viktor al rubio de 8 años quien intentaba acomodarse el gorrito de lana que ya le había comenzado a incomodar un poco, pero en nada se lo quito, tal vez porque le encantaba ya que tenía pequeños tigres tejidos y estos eran tus favoritos.

Yuuri inclino su mirada un poco, hasta ver al albino quien ahora sacaba de su "mochila" lo que parecía ser un par de bollos envueltos en papel.

-Pirozhki- murmuro el nipon.

Viktor elevo su vista tras escuchar el nombre del bollo que ahora le entregaba al rubio, quien comenzó a comerlo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡S-Sí! Es pirozhki, mi abuelo los hizo- asomo a la vista del pelinegro otro bollo, este lo observo por un par de segundos, aparto la vista tras escuchar su nombre en los altavoces.

"Y por ultimo tenemos a Yuuri Katsuki"

Los altos parlantes presentaron al japones, quien sin decir nada se adentro a la enorme pista de hielo, una vez que las navajas se deslizaron por el hielo los llamados de los fans del patinador no tardaron en hacerse presentes, era aclamado por ellos, lo reconoció más de una vez. Una vez en medio de la enorme extensión de agua congelada espero pacientemente la canción que daría comienzo a su rutina, a la cual le debía su enorme ascenso en el patinaje.

Antes de cerrar los ojos dio una rápida mirada adonde estaban sus dos entrenadores, Minako y Nishigori, quienes lo miraban detenidamente pero más de ellos, en la pequeña banca que había detrás de la pequeña barda, en el fondo unos ojos azules como el mismo mar y cielo lo miraban.

Su cuerpo entero se sintió completamente lleno de un solo sentimiento, de una sola sensación, que nada más se describía como... _**Amor.**_

Por primera vez en toda su vida como patinador tendría un motivo, un alguien, para bailar su rutina.

"Yuuri Katsuki nos deleitará una vez más con el tema que lo a llevado hasta aquí... Hanare zuni soba ite"

-Stay close to me...- susurro Viktor.

Yuuri espero con paciencia, cuando música comenzó, elevo su mirada hacía el cielo y sonrió, porque para quien estaba bailando por primera vez le miraba en vivo y en directo.

 **[...]**

Una pirueta combinaba dio por finalizado todo, en un cerrar de ojos los flashes de las cámaras y apabullantes preguntas por parte de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar, las cuales cuestionaban su actuación única en la pista, si había un porque las cosas habían sido diferentes ahora y sobre que sería ahora de él, si se tomaría un descanso o iría por una nueva medalla.

Estaba preparado para responder, solo necesitaba algo o más bien a alguien.

Se dirigió a sus dos entrenadores.

\- ¿Donde esta el chico?- pregunto sin detenerse a escuchar los buenos comentarios que le daban los demás competidores, entre ellos Minami.

Los dos entrenadores se miraron un par de segundos, hasta que Minako tomo la palabra.

\- Se fue- respondió mientras ahora buscaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo -me pidió que te entregara esto-

Dejo en las manos del azabache lo que parecía ser una pequeña nota, Yuuri no lo pensó dos veces y la abrió.

 _"Katsuki-san... muchas gracias por permitirme ver el espectáculo desde una distancia tan corta, fue una experiencia sumamente única, me disculpo si no soy bueno para agradecerle en persona pero creo que no sería conveniente que en este momento se distrajera, por favor nunca deje de patinar... por alguna razón fuera de mi admiración por usted, siento que soy yo para quien baila, ¿algo extraño verdad? Más de un fan debe pensar eso"._

 _\- Viktor Nikiforov_

Arrugo la pequeña nota y la metió en el interior de su chaqueta.

Se giro sobre sus talones.

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunto Nishigori, sin embargo Yuuri no respondió solo comenzó a caminar sin emitir palabra o pensar en realmente adonde iba.

Solo tenía en mente a quien buscaba.

 **[...]**

Se las arreglo para introducir la llave a la cerradura de la puerta, con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su pequeño hermano quien dormitaba en sus brazos.

\- Viktor~- escucho una voz llamándolo desde la puerta que había a un lado.

-Oh, Chris- espeto Viktor logrando abrir la puerta. - ¿No viste a mi abuelo salir?-

El mencionado negó, ahora yendo con el albino y así ambos entrando al departamento del chico de cabello largo.

-Dijo que iría al mercado - contesto el rubio. - pero hablemos de otra cosa-

Una vez que el albino llevo a su pequeño hermano a su cuarto cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, sin emitir ruido alguno, tan solo un simple chasquido.

\- ¿Otra cosa?- interrogo tras notar la mirada emocionada en el rostro del otro chico.

-¡No finjas! ¡Te vi!

Viktor no sabía a que se refería Chris, le tomo unos minutos darse cuenta a que se refería el rubio, sintió su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza pero después se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Crees que alguien más me vio? Estaba seguro que resaltaría mucho si me quedaba ahí...- el albino suspiro cuando recordó las miradas extrañadas que muchos le dirigieron cuando tomo asiento en aquella banca, puede que Yuri no lo haya notado pero Viktor si y se sintió de verdad extraño por ello.

-Eso es lo de menos, tienes que contarme como conseguiste que Yuuri Katsuki te llevase hasta ahí.

El albino invito al rubio a tomar asiento en el otro sillón y este obvio acepto.

-Ni siquiera yo lo se, tuve un accidente y choque con él, bueno... basta decir que lo derribe y le saque el aire por completo- sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente sonrojadas luego de recordar aquel momento tan bochornoso. - después de eso le pedí su autografo y...-

Se detuvo.

-¿Viktor?

Viktor cayó en cuenta de que había perdido una enorme oportunidad.

-No obtuve... su autógrafo...- murmuro dejando caer su cabeza a la pequeña mesa que había en medio y con ello sus largos cabellos también cayeron quedando completamente regados.

Chris solo sonrió y dio palmaditas a la espalda de su vecino, podía decirle que tendría otra oportunidad y que no se desanimará pero eso podría no ser conveniente porque el albino en este momento no escuchaba razones, solo repetía en voz baja que no había conseguido el autógrafo de su ídolo.

\- Oh, Viktor - suspiro el rubio sin dejar de palmearle la espalda.

 **[...]**

\- ¡Abuelo!- enseguida que el pequeño rubio vio al anciano entrar al departamento con los víveres necesarios para la cena, sin dejarlos caer pudo atrapar a su nieto y claro sin prestar mucha atención a la molestia en su espalda.

-Yuratchka, ¿te divertiste?- lo cargo hasta la cocina en donde ya estaba Viktor preparando por su cuenta unos cuantos Pirozhkis y un poco de Borcht, solo faltaba las verduras que su abuelo tenía en las bolsas para hacer una rápida ensalada.

-Bienvenido- espeto el albino volviéndose hacía su abuelo, tomo las bolsas que este traía solo para comprobar que estuvieran las verduras que necesitaban, sonrió con alivió al verlas ahí. -la cena estará pronto- aviso solo para volverse a la olla de humeante borcht que ahora burbujeaba un poco señal de que la llama de la estufa estaba algo alta.

El anciano sonrió y aun con el pequeño Yuri en brazos se fue a la sala, en donde este se encontraba viendo la re transmisión de el Grand Prix, el anciano prefirió cambiarle a un programa que sabía le encantaría a su nieto.

La televisión no tardo en mostrar un documental de los gatos más lindos del mundo, Yuri quedo completamente extasiado por estos hermosos mininos. Nikolai nunca se sintió más satisfecho con ello, lo dejo en el sofá, tomo asiento al extremo de este y extendió el periódico.

Los tres siguieron con sus actividades monótonas, aunque Viktor las hizo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro la cual se conservaría quien sabe hasta cuando porque la felicidad que sentía en ese momento no desaparecería nunca. Había estado frente a frente con su ídolo, con su todo con... Yuuri Katsuki.

\- ¡Ahhh~! ¡Tan maravilloso!- se movió como si se tratara de una chica puberta emocionada por su primer amor, bueno pues esa sensación se parecía un poco con lo que sentía, el corazón le latía sin parar y las mejillas se le sonrojaban con el simple hecho de pensar en aquel japones.

-Vitya, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el anciano desde la sala.

Viktor volvió en si tras escucharlo.

-S-Sí, no te preocupes, abuelo- contesto y sin más volvió a lo suyo, después de todo la cena no se haría sola.

 **[...]**

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, hablaron de cosas triviales pero una de ellas no lo fue. Nikolai pregunto si se habían divertido en la Grand Prix y basto eso para que Viktor saltará con una conversación realmente emocionada. Nadie lo callo, más que el mismo, después de que abarco por completo cada punto del tema y en ningún momento dejo de mencionar que había visto el programa largo de Yuuri Katsuki tan cerca.

Pero desgraciadamente no había conseguido su cometido y ese era el autógrafo.

"Ya habrá otra oportunidad, no te desanimes"

Fueron las palabras de su abuelo y de Mila, con quien ahora hablaba por teléfono.

Me siento ligeramente ofendida

-Vamos Mila, no tengo la culpa de que Chris fuese más rápido que tú- el albino termino de lavar el ultimo tazón en donde había servido el borcht, se seco las manos en una de las toallas y fue directo a la sala.

Más te vale contarme a detalle todo, la noche aun es joven

-Clarooo~ como tu no tienes que impartir una clase a niños pequeños no tienes problema en no dormir- prosiguió el chico de cabello largo, ahora en la sala en donde se dispuso a tomar asiento, eso solo hasta que escucho el timbre.

"Que extraño, son casi las 11" pensó luego de ver el reloj.

¿El timbre?

\- Si, debe ser la vecina del 5 últimamente la luz de su departamento esta fallando- con el teléfono siendo sostenido entre el hombro y su oreja fue a la puerta, se detuvo cuando un repentino escalofrió lo abatió, fue extraño, no tenía mucho frío después de todo traía un suéter tejido bastante cálido.

Ten cuidado, podría ser uno de tus admiradores~

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas- si más preámbulos el albino abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con aquella anciana del departamento 5, pero en nada la persona que ahora veía se parecía a ella.

El teléfono ya no fue sostenido, cayó al suelo.

¿Viktor? ¿Sigues aqhí? ¡Viktor!

La voz de Mila proveniente del teléfono era la única que se escuchaba en todo el departamento, Viktor no emitió palabra.

Y mucho menos lo hizo la persona que estaba en la entrada.

-Viktor Nikiforov- el azabache rompió ese silencio, nombrando al albino que estaba delante de él.

El corazón de este do un respingo tras escuchar la voz de Yuuri Katsuki diciendo su nombre, no lo creía, en nada lo hacía. No creía que este dijera su nombre ni mucho menos que ahora estaba delante de la puerta de su casa.

Era... imposible.

-Te he estado buscando...

"¿Eh...?"

Viktor parpadeo sin entender lo que el japones había dicho, al parecer las sorpresas ese día todavía no terminaban.

 **[...]**

 **Tenía planeado solo hacer el siguiente capitulo y dar por finalizado este proyecto, pero al parecer a muchas personas les gusto así que.. creo que agregare más episodios, todo dependerá de si las idea vienen :'v**

 **¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! ¡Y votos! Me animan a seguir, pero también debo decir que con o sin ellos voy a terminar esta historia~**

 **¿Reviews?  
¿Dudas?  
¡Todo es bienvenido!**

 **PD: Si tienen alguna idea para el fic se tomará en cuenta para el siguiente capitulo~**


	3. 3

**"El amor es algo eterno, el aspecto puede cambiar,**  
 **pero no la esencia"**

— _Jeff Zinnert_

Despertar cada mañana se resumía en una simple sensación, el sentimiento de que le hacía falta algo.

O más bien alguien.

Cerrar los ojos le llevaba a un sin fin de recuerdos, algunos felices, otros melancólicos, pero finalmente llegaba a uno que le provocaba una serie de sentimientos cada uno más difícil que otro.

Era como si estuviera viviendolo nuevamente, presencio la ultima vez que Viktor Nikiforov toco la pista de hielo. Apenas y pudo hacer un toe loop cuando sus débiles rodillas lo hicieron caer, inmediatamente fueron auxiliarlo, él fue directo a levantarlo pero su edad le impidió el querer ayudarlo.

Las habitaciones de hospital nunca fueron de su agrado, ni los hospitales en general, se había comenzado a volver difícil el estar yendo y viniendo de la comodidad de su casa al enorme edificio del que se conformaba el hospital.

Sin embargo había llegado el momento en el que debía permanecer en la habitación de hospital por un tiempo indefinido.

—Yuuri— lo llamo ya no con una voz energética, si no con un tono lento y calmado. —¿Donde esta, Historia?—

—En la cafetería— una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios luego de escuchar a Viktor preguntar por la ya no tan pequeña Historia, era una importante instructora de ballet, ya no era la niña que había llegado a su vida cuando apenas y tenía 6 meses de nacida, se había vuelto una mujer de 22 años ya ahora comprometida con quien ninguno de los dos pensó.

—¿Yurio esta con ella?

Yuuri asintió, en el uso de ese singular apodo dejo salir una diminuta risa.

Todo sería silencio si no fuese por la maquina que monitoreaba los latidos del corazón de Viktor, Yuuri lo miro por un par de segundos, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo de forma tranquila, aunque al parecer sintió la mirada del japones puesta en él.

Se giro para encontrarse con los orbes marrones de Katsuki.

Se miraron por un par de segundos, antes de que se sonrieran el uno al otro, Viktor volvió la vista al techo.

—Makkachin debe estar esperándome ya— espeto sin mirar al azabache.

Yuuri apenas y hubo mención de aquel hermoso caniche de tes grisosa, no pudo resistirlo más y algunas lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejillas. Deslizo su mano hasta tomar la de Viktor, entrelazando sus dedos, Yuuri se inclino y beso los nudillos de esta, al igual que también beso el dorado anillo que tenía en uno de estos largos dedos.

Viktor sujeto suavemente la mano de Yuuri, era un pequeño apretón que Yuuri jamás olvidaría.

—Gracias mi hermoso cerdito, por darme tanta felicidad estos años— por mucho que Viktor no quisiera, el de igual forma comenzó a llorar. —Historia ya no es una niña, pero aun así quiero que la cuides y se que ella hará lo mismo contigo, quisiera que estuviera aquí para que pudiera decirle cuanto la quiero—

Las cristalinas lagrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas del ruso ahora terminaban en la almohada que había bajo su cabeza mientras que las de Yuuri ahora yacían en el piso dela habitación aunque algunas habían caído en la mano que aun sostenía de Viktor, Yuuri no dijo nada, sabía que si hablaba ahora solo sería para pedirle a Viktor que no se fuera, que se quedará con él o mejor dicho con ellos un poco más, porque Historia su pequeña hija de seguro estaba llorando en el pasillo, haciéndose a la idea de que su padre se iría pronto.

Todo lo que hizo fue sollozar y susurrar palabras que para la edad de Viktor eran incomprensibles.

—En esta vida y en muchas otras te amaré, así que por favor...— con suma lentitud se retiro la mascarilla de oxigeno, porque las palabras que quería decir no iban a distorsionarse o algo por culpa de ese aparato. —no importa en que reencarnemos, mis sentimientos por ti serán los mismos, te buscaré pero si no te recuerdo... entonces búscame tu a mi y seamos felices de nuevo—

Yuuri ni siquiera podía hablar, todo lo que hizo fue llorar y mantener sujeta la mano de su amado Viktor, eso solo hasta que el sonido de la maquina emitió un largo pitido que solo significaba una cosa.

Elevo la vista con miedo, ese miedo que en nada se comparaba al que sintió cuando entro por primera vez a la pista del Grand Prix.

—Viktor...— lo llamo, más no consiguió respuesta.

Viktor Nikiforov murió de 51 años por problemas del corazón, con una sonrisa y expresión pacifica se despidió de su pareja Yuuri Katsuki y única hija, Historia Nikiforov Katsuki, que con orgullo portaba los dos apellidos de sus padres.

 **[...]**

Después de esa vida, reencarno en dos más.

En una fue una chica de preparatoria, bastante confuso ya que siendo una mujer con mentalidad de hombre esta fue una de las vidas que más se le complico. Además de que permaneció soltera hasta la edad de 30 años y permaneció así hasta el día en el que murió, todos los días busco a Viktor Nikiforov, pero sus búsquedas fueron en vano.

Yuuri como Viktor lo más seguro es que tuviera un nombre diferente, Katsuki ni siquiera recordó el nombre de sus vidas pasadas, no se molesto en ello.

Su segunda vida fue una especia de abogado, fue extraño, de un día a otro se despertó y percato de que era un hombre casado y con dos hijos. Era de esas veces en la que la vida lo confundía y bastante.

De esa forma también busco a Viktor, pero desgraciadamente el destino fue duro con él y no consiguió resultados alguno de su búsqueda. Fue solo hasta su tercera y actual vida en la que la suerte estuvo a su favor, por primera vez la vida le daba un tipo de segunda oportunidad.

Volver a las pistas de patinaje nunca le hizo sentir más vivo, era una vez más Yuuri Katsuki.

Él que aun tenía un solo propósito en esta vida.

 **[...]**

Tenerlo delante de él, volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules, su cabello platinado, le provoco la misma sensación que en su primera vida, cuando tenía 11 años y lo vio en televisión. Eran unas inmensas ganas las que tenía por tomarlo en sus brazos, abrazarlo, besarlo... volver a ser felices como en un principio.

Pero para poder hacer eso tendría que esperar dos años o si no sería llevado directamente a la autoridades.

Su amado ruso tenía ni más ni menos que 16 años. De verdad que cuando la vida te da una nueva oportunidad te pone sus trabas porque no sería así de fácil, no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas.

—Olvidaste tu ID— Yuuri bajo el marco de la puerta asomo en su mano derecha una pequeña tarjeta donde venían las datos del más bajo.

Viktor parpadeo confundido hasta que paso sus manos por sus bolsillos delanteros y traseros, después tomo la identificación en sus manos y si, era su ID.

—E-Esto es de verdad... vergonzoso— emitió el menor sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, su más grande ídolo estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de su casa, él mejor patinador del mundo se había tomado la molestia de traerle su identificación de estudiante bien pudo haber mandado a alguien a llevársela pero no... Katsuki Yuuri lo había hecho personalmente.

Elevo su vista con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro se hizo a un lado y extendiendo su mano dio la señal de que estaba invitándolo a pasar. Viktor opto porque Yuuri lo rechazaría o algo pero no, cuando menos lo notó este se adentro al lugar, se retiro su chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero.

Ahora si, Viktor podía morir feliz en ese instante.

—P-Por favor, sigame— pidió en voz baja, aunque podían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran, su abuelo había tomado sus pastillas para dormir las cuales literal lo dejaban técnicamente muerto pero no lo estaba, porque ambos pudieron escuchar sus ronquidos cuando pasaron la habitación del hombre mayor.

Yuuri hizo lo que el peliplateado le pidió y lo siguió, Viktor una vez que abrió la puerta de su cuarto dejo pasar primero al japones.

Con lo que sus ojos se encontraron apenas y entro a aquel pequeño cuarto fue tan... de su primera vida. Había posters de él pegados en todas las paredes, dos o tres marcos con fotos suyas, básicamente estaba tapizado aquel lugar con su maldito ser, no solo esto le sorprendió si no el hecho de que Viktor lo mostrara con tanta naturalidad y orgullo.

Incluso admitía que se sentía algo asustado.

—¡N-No soy un tiempo de fan psicópata!— espeto el joven de 16 años con nerviosismo. — es solo que... de verdad me gusta su forma de patinar y los trajes que utiliza en sus presentaciones, ¡el traje que usa en el programa corto de Eros es uno de mis favoritos!— con emoción señalo el poster donde se apreciaba a la perfección el traje negro con decorados plateados.

—Oh... e-eso de verdad me alaga— no sabía como responder a eso, tenía que admitir que estaría más acostumbrado a la idea de ser él quien admirara a Viktor, pero no.

Ahí estaba Viktor con su expresión más contenta y emocionada en el rostro, todo porque él estaba ahí, había lidiado con admiradores antes, pero Viktor no era un simple fan él era...

—¡Cerdo!

Yuuri apenas y escucho ese sobrenombre una ola de recuerdos de ese quinciañero ruso vinieron a él de un solo golpe.

—¡Te dije que dejarás de llamarlo así, Yuri!— reprendió Viktor al pequeño rubio de 8 años que ahora estaba más despierto que nunca.

Yuri se había levantado de la cama en apenas y cinco segundos, ahora estaba a lado de Viktor quien tenía infladas las mejillas en forma de puchero. El más bajo opto por sentarse en su regazo y tener su mirada puesta en el japones.

—Disculpe Katsuki-san, él es mi hermano menor, Yurio Plisetski— Viktor presento con una sonrisa a Yuri quien solo mantenía puesta la mirada en el contrario. — él es Katsuki Yuuri, el patinador que fuimos a ver hace rato—

Yuuri si que conocía a ese pequeño, no tenía ni porque presentarlo.

El menor se quedo en silencio, no emitió palabra alguna en su lugar concentro su atención en el peliplateado, poso sus manos en el vientre de este y apretó un poco. Viktor se estremeció apenas y sintió las manitas de su hermano en su estomago.

—¡Yuri detente!— grito pero de nada sirvió, el niño le levanto el suéter lo suficiente para que su estomago se viera o mejor dicho sus pequeños rollitos.

Yuuri parpadeo sorprendido tras ver el un poco regordete estomago del ruso, apenas tuvo un vistazo de este, Viktor se bajo el suéter enseguida y se cubrió el rostro.

—Viktor engorda con facilidad... por eso no come muchos Pirozhkis— comento Yuri.

—¡No lo digas!— pidió aun sin quitarse las manos del rostro, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado, ni cuando intento esa pirueta y acabo en el suelo.

Katsuki no cabía en la sorpresa de que fuese Viktor a quien le pasará eso, siempre tenía una figura hermosa y esbelta... verlo un poco gordito solo lo hizo sentir... más emocionado de tomarlo en sus brazos tenía intenciones de tocar ese estomago, como Viktor muchas veces había hecho en su vida pasada.

El ambiente en aquel cuartito cambio lo suficiente para que Viktor alargara la hora de dormir de su hermanito, trajera dos tazas de café y algo de leche tibia para Yuri.

—¿Eres estudiante de preparatoria?

Viktor asintió bajando la taza de café.

—Así es, además de dar clases de patinaje, tengo un trabajo en un pequeño restaurante cerca, recojo a mi hermanito de la primaria, preparo su desayuno, comida y cena mientras mi abuelo trabaja, lo llevo a la pista de patinaje cuando lo cuido y bueno, he vivido toda mi vida en Rusia— aunque no quisiera admitirlo, esa era toda la vida de Viktor, se limitaba al estudio, patinaje, trabajo y familia.

Tomo un sorbo de su propio café, dirigiendo su vista al rubio quien ahora dormitaba en el regazo del peliplateado.

—¿Has ido alguna competencia de patinaje?

Viktor asintió y señalo un pequeño trofeo que había en su repisa.

—Gane una pequeña competencia que se hizo en la pista de patinaje donde imparto clases — contesto sonriente, llevo una de sus manos a los cabellos de su hermanito, lo observo con una sonrisa en la que Yuuri se quedo completamente perdido.

Quiso inclinarse, tomar su mentón y besarlo.

De la misma forma que hizo muchas veces antes, pero no podía, ¿como reaccionaría Viktor si lo hacía? Era su ídolo, básicamente su héroe, hacer algo como eso... podría tirar a la basura todo lo que Viktor sentía por él, lo cual tal vez solo se describía con el sentimiento de admiración.

Solo eso.

—Viktor...— murmuro el aludido.

El mencionado elevo la vista confundido.

—¿Si?

Yuuri no estaba seguro de la idea, o mejor dicho de la respuesta del menor pero solo hacía podría acercarse.

—¿Quieres participar en el siguiente Grand Prix?—

Viktor al escuchar la pregunta parpadeo con sorpresa, lo único que pudo entender de toda esa oración fue que Yuuri Katsuki, un de los mejores patinadores del mundo lo "invitaba" a participar en el siguiente Grand Prix.

Su estomago estaba completamente lleno de sensaciones tan... extrañas. Si no fuera porque tenía a Yuri en su regazo habría caído de espaldas contra el suelo, un momento... lo iba hacer.

Aun sujetando a Yuri cayó de espaldas al suelo, sin embargo no despertó al rubio, menos mal, estaba durmiendo tan tranquilo.

—¡V-Viktor!

 **[...]**

 **Este cap fue hecho con su ración de tristeza y gracia~  
Ojala haya quedado saldada la duda sobre la muerte de Viktor, porque muchas tenían intriga y también por las vidas pasadas de Yuuri.  
Tal vez ponga las de Viktor, no se, él no tiene recuerdos de estas.**

 **Pd: Yurio recuerda a Yuuri 3**

 **¿Reviews?  
¿Dudas?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**


	4. 4

**"La memoria del corazón  
elimina los malos recuerdos,  
y gracias a ese artificio,  
logramos sobrellevar el pasado"**

— _Gabriel García Marquez_ —

Viktor tenía un recurrente sueño, el cual podría tratarlo de visión o recuerdo, por lo real que se sentía. Era como si estuviera ahí mismo, viviendolo en carne propia.

Más de una vez se cuestionaba el porque este aparecía cada noche que se disponía a dormir, al cerrar sus ojos se sumergía en una cálida sensación que nacía de su estomago y subía hasta su pecho, lo hacía sentir extraño, confundido... intranquilo. Sin embargo este sentimiento también le provocaba una infinita calma,

Además de esto, había algo que resaltaba mucho más que todo aquello.

El escenario donde vivía ese sueño solo era uno y ese era una enorme pista de hielo, no era la que había en su ciudad ni ninguna otra que haya visitado antes, era grande y alrededor tenía enormes dibujos así como también palabras que le eran imposibles de distinguir.

Se sentía confundido, pero no solo por eso, si no porque su alrededor habían multitudes de personas diciendo su nombre, aplaudiendo y llamándolo: Príncipe del patinaje.

¿Porque era llamado de esa forma? Ni siquiera tomaba tan en serio el patinaje, no era ni lo suficientemente bueno para clavar el doble lutz que se había propuesto hace dos semanas, lo practico una y otra vez pero simplemente terminaba en el frío de la pista. Ese recuerdo de sus caídas llego al extraño sueño, el sonido de su cuerpo caer, el bullicio que hacían las personas le hacía más imposible el concentrarse.

¿Concentrarse en que?

No había nada más en esa enorme pista de hielo, fría y solida.

— _Viktor._

De entre todas esas voces, una voz lo llamo, una que sobresalía por llamarlo con una delicadeza la cual inundo su cuerpo con solo un sentimiento.

 **"La calma"**

Dirigió su mirada solo a la dirección de donde esa voz provenía, había una presencia al otro extremo de la pista.

Por la distancia le fue imposible distinguir a la persona, por lo que no hizo más que deslizarse hacía donde estaba, pero no logro llegar, no importo cuanto patino, la silueta de ese individuo estaba cada vez más lejos de él, estiro su mano para alcanzarla pero ni así lo logro.

Sus ojos se abrieron y le permitieron darse cuenta de que se trataba del mismo sueño de siempre.

—Vitya— Yuri lo llamo con calma.

Viktor se giro hacía su derecha solo para encontrarse con los enormes ojos azules de su hermano menor viéndole fijamente.

—Yuri— susurro Viktor ahora reincorporándose con cuidado y mirando mejor el lugar donde estaban, no se trataba de otro más que el cuarto de ambos, a excepción de que estaba en la cama de su hermanito. — Ahhh~ Yuri, tuve ese sueño de nuevo sin contar también que soñé Yuuri Katsuki estaba aquí. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yuuri Katsuki! No se que me provoco tan alucinación pero comenzaré hacer una cena menos pesada— golpeo suavemente sus mejillas para así despabilarse mejor.

Se levanto de la cama, emitió una pequeña risa luego de pensar una vez más en el simple hecho de que la leyenda viviente, Katsuki Yuuri estaba en su casa y sobretodo en su cuarto. ¡Vaya locura!

Estiro sus brazos y piernas, estas emitieron un crujido reconfortante; tomo su cabello y lo amarro en una simple coleta, un nuevo día comenzaba así como su rutina diaria. Una ducha rápida para él y Yuri, preparar el desayuno, ir directo a la pista e impartir su clase de una hora, después ir a la preparatoria de la cual saldría a las 12:00 perfecta hora para ir a recoger a Yuri de la escuela, trabajar medio tiempo en el restaurant, llevarlo a la pista darle a él y los demás niños una pequeña lección de hora y media para después ir al supermercado comprar lo necesario para la cena y listo.

Su rutina estaba hecha, haría todo al pie de la letra, el transcurso de su vida seguiría con tranquilidad y terminaría así, como si nunca hubiese soñado eso.

—Ten— Yuri entrego a las manos del peliplateado un pequeño trozo de papel doblado.

—¿Qué es?— pregunto. —¿Tuviste otra pelea, Yuri?— su ceño se frunció ligeramente luego de recordar aquella vez en la que tuvo que recoger a su pequeño hermanito luego de que este tuviese una pelea con otro de sus compañeros de clase, que admitía no era de su agrado, tal vez por el simple hecho de que este hablaba en tercera persona y se refería siempre así mismo como: El rey JJ.

Tomo el trozo y espero encontrarse con algún recado de la profesora, pero no, en su lugar fue algo suficiente para sacarle el aire y hacer que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo.

Su rostro re torno más pálido que de costumbre.

—Vitya— su hermanito lo llamo así como jalaba la manga del suéter de este. —se hace tarde—

Y por más que el pequeño rubio lo llamara, no consiguió respuesta alguna de Viktor.

 **"Piensa en lo que te dije  
y llamame  
xxx-xxx-xxx"  
-Katsuki Yuuri-**

 **[...]**

El comienzo de su día fue turbio, pero este continuo con tranquilidad su había estado bien; pudo ver un perfecto avance en los niños los cuales pronto estarían listos para comenzar con saltos fáciles como toe loop.

—Te ves cansado— comento Mila quien caminaba de lado izquierdo del peliplateado.

—No dormí bien— se limito a contestar, a la vez que dejaba salir un bostezo. —tuve ese sueño de nuevo—

—¿Aquel sueño donde te llaman "el príncipe del patinaje"?— interrogo Georgi desde su derecha a lo que Viktor asintió.

Suspiro pesadamente, la interrogante de su amigo y compañero de pista lo hizo pensar nuevamente en aquel sueño, el cual se había vuelto bastante frecuente, lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir algo agobiado. ¿Que significaba? Era lo único que necesitaba saber, pero tal vez esa pregunta se respondería luego, ahora tenía algo en que más pensar.

—Bueno, los veré más tarde en la pista— Viktor se apresuro a dejar pequeños besos en las mejillas de sus dos amigos para después alejarse en dirección a una calle no tan transitada.

Georgi y Mila se sonrieron antes de elevar sus manos y despedirse de Viktor.

—¡Saluda a Yuri de nuestra parte!— exclamo Mila a lo que Viktor asintió y devolvió la despedida, agito su mano y comenzó hacer camino a la escuela de su hermano menor.

Las dudas que anteriormente lo atormentaban ahora eran reemplazadas por una extraña sensación, se detuvo solo para mirar hacía atrás, encontrándose con nada más que la acera cubierta de nieve y personas que transitaban con tranquilidad, tal vez era su imaginación pero se sentía de alguna forma... observado.

 **[...]**

Con respiración agitada llegó hasta la entrada del plantel estudiantil, con tres minutos a su favor pudo arreglarse y ahora esperar pacientemente a que las puertas de este edificio se abrieran. Terminando aquellos minutos, las 12:00 dejaron escuchar el sonido de un timbre, un centenar de pequeños niños comenzaron a salir, de entre todas estas resaltaba una al menos para Viktor.

Cabello rubio y corto, expresión seria, baja estatura aun cuando tenía 8 años; efectivamente, ese era su hermanito.

—¡Yuri!

El mencionado dejo aquella expresión seria, la cual fue reemplazada por una resplandeciente sonrisa y mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Vio a Viktor esperándolo cerca de la entrada, para ninguna de las profesoras que veían a los niños desde el enorme portón fue extraña aquella escena, salvo para una de estas que al parecer era una nueva maestra.

—Ese chico...— murmuro la nueva profesora de la escuela sin despegar la vista de aquellos dos varones.

—¿Te refieres a Viktor? Es el hermano mayor de Yuratchka— contesto la directora, una mujer mayor la cual miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al más alto y bajo.

—¿Hermanos? No se parecen en nada— espetó la fémina con mirada extrañada.

La anciana movió su cabeza en forma de negación, volvió la vista a aquellos jóvenes y volvió a sonreír.

—No hay necesidad de lazos de sangre para reconocer cuando una persona se vuelve algo más que solo un conocido— reitero la mayor. —Viktor perdió a sus padres a la edad de 5 años en un accidente automovilístico—

De inmediato la expresión de confusión de aquella mujer joven cambio repentinamente a una completamente horrorizada.

—Y-Yo no sabía, de verdad...

—Esta bien, querida— la anciana detuvo la disculpa que se aproximaba por parte de la contraria. —Yuratchka sufrió lo mismo que Viktor, sin embargo el lo hizo cuando apenas tenía dos años—

La fémina miro con confusión a la contraria, antes de caer en la obvia idea de que Yuratchka...

—Entonces...

Aquella anciana asintió.

—Yuratchka perdió a su madre y su padre le abandono a su suerte con su abuelo.

Aquello le hizo sentir una horrible sensación en el estomago, como si le estuvieran apretando directamente ahí pero nada le ganaba a ese sentimiento en su pecho, ¿como era posible que dos niños experimentaran algo como eso? Nadie debería ser testigo de la muerte de sus padres mucho menos a una edad tan joven. Una impotencia sobre aquel hombre que había abandonado a Yuratcha, aquel que no merecía ni llamarse "padre" le invadió.

Pero desapareció cuando apenas y fue testigo de algo que aparto todo sentimiento negativo.

—¡Vitya!— fue lo único que Yurio alcanzo a decir cuando Viktor lo tomo en brazos y cargo, para después depositarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Yuri no se aparto en su lugar solo dejo que su hermano le diera esa cálida muestra de cariño.

—¿Como te fue en la escuela, Yuri? ¿Quieres algo especial de cenar?

Yuri no tuvo que pensar dos veces en su respuesta.

—Pirozhki— respondió con firmeza, Viktor coloco la mano con la que no sostenía a Yuri y la posiciono en su cintura.

—No más pirozhki, Yuri— declaro mientras caminaba aun cargando a Yuri. — comenzaremos una dieta porque si engordamos más no podremos clavar esos saltos que nos hemos propuesto, ¿entiendes?—

El pequeño rubio no pudo evitar darle la razón a su hermano mayor, pero estaba en una lucha interna entre clavar esos saltos o seguir degustando el delicioso sabor de los pirozhkis.

—¡Hoy será nuestra ultima noche cenando pirozhkis!— declaro Vitya elevando su puño al cielo, Yuri lo observo un par de segundos solo para después hacer lo mismo.

Viktor no pudo evitar reír después de notar como su hermanito seguía su juego, no perdió más el tiempo y comenzó a hacer camino al restaurant, Yuri decidió bajarse para así solo caminar de la mano de su hermano mayor.

Conforme caminaban Yuri dirigía miradas a Viktor quien estaba concentrado en el camino, casi en ese instante pudo recordarlo, aquel momento que jamás olvidaría.

 **[...]**

"Ningún pequeño debería experimentar algo como esto"

Durante toda la mañana de ese helado martes escucho esa oración, una y otra vez, estaba cansado de escucharla. Quería bajarse del asiento en donde estaba y salir de la funeraria, pero sus pasos eran torpes aun, no podía ni siquiera dar un paso cuando caía al suelo.

"Vaya porquería" pensó.

Otra vez vivía ese momento.

El ver a su abuelo contener las lagrimas luego de perder a su única hija, a su madre y para colocar la cereza del pastel la rabia que sintió tras llegar al departamento y ver que las pertenencias de su padre ya no estaban.

Una vez más, vivía ese amargo momento.

Creía que el empezar otra vida le traería momentos más gratos, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, apenas tenía dos años, un niño de esa edad ni siquiera podría creer que jamás volvería a ver a su madre y que su padre le había abandonado a su suerte.

Pero no... Yuri Plisetski era diferente.

Un pequeño de dos años pero con los recuerdos de aquel joven de 16 años que fue en otra vida.

—Yuratchka voy a despedirme de tu madre, ¿quieres venir?— Nikolai espero respuesta de su nieto pero no hubo ninguna, eso lo tomo como un no. —espera aquí— agrego.

Yuri se quedo sentado en la acera de la funeraria, observando la enorme cantidad de nieve que cubría el lugar, elevo la vista al cielo solo para ver los copos de nieve caer no tras otro a su rostro.

Había vivido ese momento antes, había llorado hasta quedarse sin lagrimas que derramar, tal vez por eso ahora no lloraba.

—Yuratchka.

"Esa voz..."

El pequeño rubio bajo la vista, dirigió sus orbes azules a unos iguales a los de él.

"Viktor"

—Vi...

No tuvo tiempo de decir el nombre del contrario cuando este lo rodeo con sus largos brazos y lo atrajo contra él, le saco el aire por completo.

—L-Lamento que tengas que vivir esto tu también... Yuri— emitió el aludido, sin ocultar su notable llanto, conforme hablaba atraía más el pequeño cuerpo del menor contra el suyo, los largos cabellos plateados de Viktor cubrían ahora el rostro de Yuratchka.

"Ya lo he vivido antes, no es como si me fuese afectar de nuevo"

Yuri no emitió palabra.

—Desde este momento, estaré a tu lado siempre, no importa las circunstancias— continuo sin separarse del pequeño de dos años. —q-quisiera que no estuvieras viviendo esto, Yuri...—

"Deja de llorar idiota... luces como... un..."

En el justo momento en el que Viktor se separo, Yuri pudo se capaz de ver cada recuerdo después de su nacimiento, fue una extraña visión que se conformaba de un sin fin de momentos.

— _Hola, Yuratchka~ yo soy tu hermano mayor— ese era Viktor quien se mostraba delante de su cuna con su más resplandeciente sonrisa. —voy a llamarte Yuri, porque... ¡te queda mejor!—_

— _¡Muy pronto te saldrán los dientes para que puedas comer el pirozhki del abuelo!— Viktor hablaba mientras se llevaba el ultimo trozo de aquel pancillo a la boca._

— _¡Mira Yuri un salchow!— saltó pero ni siquiera logro aterrizar correctamente cuando cayó completamente a la fría pista, pudo escuchar a su abuelo gritar "Vitya" una vez que lo vio ahí tirado. —¡Estoy bien lo intentaré de nuevo!—_

— _Solo un paso más Yuri, un paso más y llegarás adonde estoy— Viktor intentaba hacerlo caminar hacía él, pero Yuri aun se mantenía de pie con ayuda del asiento de una de las sillas de la sala._

— _V-I-K-T-O-R— Viktor repetía letra por letra su nombre, a un Yuri de apenas un año que solo lo miraba con expresión seria. — o puedes decirme Vitya más fácil, ¿no crees?—_

Cada uno de esos momentos pasaron por su memoria, ocasionando lo inevitable.

—¡Waaah!— Yuri lloro como nunca antes había llorado, con gruesos ríos de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas dejo salir todo ese dolor que sentía dentro de él.

Había perdido a su madre una vez más, su padre no estaba, su abuelo era el único que estaba con él, su única familia.

Al menos así era antes.

—Todo estará bien, Yuri— Viktor volvió abrazarlo, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba nuevamente su espalda. — _Yo siempre estaré contigo_ —

Yuri lloro lo más que pudo en el hombro Viktor, abrió los ojos y pudo contemplar la silueta de su vida pasada. De aquel joven patinador de 16 años que ahora parecía despedirse de él con una sonrisa, esa imagen se diluyo luego de que se limpiará las lagrimas con la manga de su abrigo.

Tenía todos los recuerdos de aquella vida, todos y cada uno de estos, donde estaba Viktor y por su puesto... Yuuri.

"Más te vale encontrarnos... cerdo"

 **[...]**

La campanita que estaba colocada arriba de la puerta del restaurant sonó y el moreno que atendía en el mostrador sonrió cuando apenas y vio la silueta de ambos rusos entrando.

—¡Viktor!— exclamo y el mencionado se acerco enseguida al moreno.

—Voy tarde, lo sé, Yuri se entretuvo jugando con el gato de la señora Kriest— Viktor le entrego sus pertenencias y las de Yuri al chico de cabellos negros y piel morena. —¿Y-Ya...?—

—Esta bien, cheque por ti, oficialmente entraste hace diez minutos.

Viktor no pudo sentir más alivio después de esas palabras.

—Phichit, hoy la comida va por mi cuenta.

Phichit soltó una risa asintiendo solo para volver la vista al mostrador.

—Yuri puede quedarse aquí conmigo, hoy parece que será un día tranquilo~— respondió mientras posicionaba su cabeza en el mostrador.

El peliplateado lo escucho pero no respondió, estaba ocupado colocándose su uniforme el cual constaba de solo la camisa blanca, el pantalón negro se lo había puesto en la preparatoria, ahora solo se puso un mandil oscuro y ato su cabello en una coleta.

—¿Ya haz pensado en cortarte el cabello?— pregunto el de piel oscura mientras dejaba su teléfono en manos del pequeño rubio.

—Lo he pensado, pero...— su respuesta se vio interrumpida luego de escuchar la campanita de la puerta, con los menús en la mano se dispuso a comenzar su trabajo. —Bienve...—

Las palabras se le quedaron en la boca.

—Mesa para dos— respondió el azabache, detrás de él venía Otabek Altin el ganador del oro de la Gran Prix Junior con solo 15 años.

Viktor sintió que la sangre se le iba directo a los pies, por si fuera poco su ritmo cardíaco estaba lejos de ser normal y menos cuando Yuuri Katsuki se retiro los lentes de sol, dejando ver esas hermosas gemas de color café que tenía por ojos y que a más de uno hacían derretir o tal vez eso solo a él.

De verdad que su vida estaba dando vuelcos demasiado drásticos.

 **[...]**

¿Qué les pareció esto?

Los momentos que están _así_ son recuerdos de Yurio cuando era bebé

Y los que están con comillas, son pensamientos.

Yuri si recuerda a Yuuri.

¿Reviews?

¿Dudas?

¡Todo es bienvenido!


	5. 5

" **No perdamos nada del pasado. Solo  
con el pasado de forma el presente"**

 _-Anatole France-_

Estaba seguro que su día no sería diferente de otros; con su abuelo en el trabajo, Yuri siendo vigilado por Phichit y el ateniendo cada una de sus mesas. No había nada que afectara su pacifica vida, al menos ese pensamiento prevaleció por algunas horas más hasta que "ellos" entraron al restaurant.

— ¿Q-Que les gustaría ordenar? — intento mantener su compostura, pero había tartamudeado, se sentía nervioso y confundido.

¿Cómo sabía que trabajaba ahí? No era coincidencia alguna que se volviesen a ver, ¿acaso estaba siendo acechado?

"¡Que tonterías piensas Viktor! Él es un famoso patinador, ¿crees que acecharía a un adolescente como tú?" se regaño internamente luego de que al parecer su paranoia lograra tomar el control dentro de su cabeza, opto por una cosa y esa era, no mirar al japonés.

Prefería concentrarse por ejemplo… ¡en el chico que acompañaba al azabache!

Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Otabek Altin, el joven patinador de 15 años, ganador del Grand Prix Junior. A imple vista lucía como cualquier adolescente, de cabello negro y con una expresión neutra en el rostro.

—Escoge tu primero, Otabek— índico el japonés, para Viktor el simple hecho de escuchar la voz del mayor le hizo estremecerse ligeramente.

Otabek miro por un par de segundos la carta donde venía cada uno de los platillos, opto por uno que llamo su atención.

—Yo quisiera pirozhki— respondió el menor volviendo la vista al menú. —y Solianka*—

Viktor escribió lo que el más bajo dijo, ahora solo faltaba…

Suspiro y dirigió su vista al mayor quien vaya sorpresa, lo miraba fijamente; con esos orbes marrones que estaba seguro, habían seguido cada uno de sus movimientos desde que llegó hasta cuando se posó delante de la mesa de ambos.

— ¿P-Para usted? — ¡Contrólate! Fue su subconsciente el que gritaba eso.

Yuuri no tenía necesidad de ver el menú, sabía perfectamente lo que quería.

—Para mi será borsch*— fue lo único que Katsuki dijo, Viktor soltó un suspiro y escribió su pedido.

Después tomo de vuelta los menús y los guardo en su mandil.

—De beber tenemos té, soda y agua.

Ambos patinadores optaron por algo de té, pero además también pidieron un par de sodas.

—En un momento traeré sus ordenes— y sin necesidad de decir más se alejo de la mesa, con una expresión seria fue adonde Phichit quien con mirada ansiosa lo estaba esperando para enterarse de todo.

Viktor llego hasta donde el moreno estaba.

—Ahhh…— Viktor dejo salir un largo suspiro, una vez que volvió en sí, sus mejillas se tornaron de una tonalidad rosada. — ¡N-No puedo hacerlo, Phichit! — grito.

Chulanot no dejo que agregará más, lo tomo por los hombros y lo zarandeo lo suficiente para que reaccionara y si era necesario le daria una o dos bofetadas. Lo introdujo hasta que ambos estaban detrás del mostrador.

—No es momento para esto, Viktor— declaro el moreno —irás a esa mesa y los atenderás como atiendes a todos tus clientes, ¿entendido? —

Viktor quiso protestar pero la mirada decidida y seria de su amigo le hizo mejor quedarse con las palabras en la boca, trago saliva y asintió. No era momento de ponerse como un idiota. Golpeando sus mejillas suavemente se reincorporo y con decisión fue a la cocina, dejo la orden a los cocineros no sin antes saludarlos.

Después salió de la cocina con la misma mirada que le otorgo a Phichit, Viktor elevo su mano la cual tenía el pulgar levantado en señal de "OK" y como espero de su amigo, este hizo la misma seña.

Sería nuevamente una experiencia interesante.

 **[…]**

Una vez que llevo sus ordenes, estos comieron de forma tranquila, conversando cosas desde una distancia considerable no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero por las expresiones que el adolescente hacia ante cada cosa que el mayor decía, podría decirse que toda conversación tenía que ver con patinaje.

"Quisiera escuchar de que hablan…"

Se resigno a que no todo se podía en esa vida, con un suspiro volvió a otra mesa que atendía, una de dos chicas que si por no fuera su voz lo hubiesen confundido perfectamente con una chica, su cabello largo y rasgos femeninos en sí no le ayudaba en nada. Quería cortarse el cabello pero siempre que iba al estilista algo se lo impedía.

Habían pasado 11 años desde aquello, tenía que aprender a vivir en el presente, la próxima vez seguro iría, ya empezaba a volverse un poco tedioso tener que lidiar con las llamadas de atención de su jefa, al menos esta acepto que arreglara su cabellera en una coleta o trenza. Se inclinaba más a lo primero ya que con una trenza se ganaba diferentes apodos, el que más gracia le hizo fue el de "Elsa".

—Viktor— lo llamo uno de sus compañeros y vecino —Recogí una de tus mesas—

— ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, Chris— agradeció al rubio que ahora se dirigía a la cocina para dejar una nueva orden.

Viktor volvió la vista a la mesa de ambos patinadores, para su suerte fue en el instante que Yuuri Katsuki elevo su mano e hizo una seña, que solo significaba la petición de la cuenta.

—E-Espero que la comida haya sido del agrado de ambos— espetó el peli plateado sacando la misma nota donde había escrito lo que los dos patinadores habían comido, hizo la cuenta y la entrego al azabache, este ni siquiera miro la hoja solo se la devolvió salvo que esta vez con una tarjeta.

Se alejo con la tarjeta y nota en mano, en el mismo instante que Viktor vio la tarjeta de crédito sintió que casi le daba un infarto era la primera vez que veía y tocaba una, pero santo dios, esta era negra y por lo que sabía todas las tarjetas de crédito destacaban por sus colores y significado.

— ¡Santo dios! Con esta tarjeta podríamos… ¡no se me ocurre ni siquiera que podríamos hacer con tanto dinero! — fueron las palabras de Phichit.

Viktor solo pudo pensar que con tener todo el dinero que esa tarjeta tenía podría pagar completamente la escuela de su hermano, quien ahora estaba concentrado en…

— ¿Qué vez, Yuri? — interrogo dirigiendo su vista hacía donde la tenía puesta o más bien pedida su hermano menor, se sorprendió cuando solo en esta se encontraba el igual menor, Otabek Altin. El más alto no entendió el porqué Yurio miraba fijamente al kazajo, así que se dedico a hacer alguna bromita. — ¿te has enamorado, Yuri~?—

Apenas hizo esa pregunta, su pequeño hermanito se sonrojo lo suficiente para que Viktor quisiera abrazarlo sin importarle nada, pero este ahora se veía molesto, había logrado su cometido.

Phichit entrego la factura ya hecha y por supuesto la tarjeta, que aunque por mucho quisiera conservarla, no quería ser llevado a la cárcel tan joven.

—Aquí tiene— entrego la factura a su comensal japonés, después de eso se levanto no sin antes dejarle una generosa propina a la cual Viktor le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Vio a ambos patinadores levantarse, una vez que cruzaran la puerta marcaría otra experiencia única en su vida.

— ¿Pensaste en lo que te ofrecí?

 _¿Eh?_

Viktor había escuchado perfectamente bien; el momento que nunca espero que llegará por fin lo había hecho. Lo que la anterior noche había ocurrido si era verdad, el teléfono que tenía aquel papelito era de Katsuki Yuuri, el mismo que admiraba desde que tenía 11 años el mismo… que le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de ir a la Grand Prix.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, la mirada afilada del japonés estaba completamente puesta en él, ahora maldecía no haber heredado la altura de su padre. Tenía 16 años y media menos que el adolescente promedio.

—Y-Yo…— tartamudeo sin saber que responder, una parte de él lo incitaba a ir a la Grand Prix, a ser entrenado por el mismísimo Katsuki Yuuri.

Pero otra parte de él…

Dirigió su vista a Yuri, a su pequeño hermanito quien lo miraba detrás del mostrador.

No podía.

No podía abandonar a Yuri de la misma forma que su padre lo había hecho.

Estaba a punto de decir cuatro palabras que marcarían por completo el final de todo ese "tormento".

—Lo siento, pero…

"Solo una más y todo terminará"

La campanita del restaurant se escucho, un cliente había llegado aunque no sabían si era buena idea considerarlo como tal. Además de ese sonido, algo más lo interrumpió.

"¿Un ladrido?"

Dirigió la vista a la entrada, de donde a toda prisa venía un enorme cachorro caniche de tez grisosa, Viktor completamente sorprendido solo pudo decir una cosa.

— ¡¿Makkachin?!

Solo eso alcanzó a decir, cuando el enorme caniche lo tacleo de lleno, tal y como Viktor había hecho con Yuuri hace algunos días.

Viktor en apenas dos segundos fue lanzado al suelo de lleno, siendo ahora aplastado por el enorme caniche quien empezó a lamerlo una y otra vez.

Yuuri Katsuki quiso detener al cachorro, porque él no era más ni menos que el dueño del canino.

— ¡Vicchan! — Minako, la entrenadora de Katsuki Yuuri se adentro al restaurant, lucía agitada y el único porque ahora estaba encima del chico de 16 años, empleado del mismo recinto.

El patinador mayor dirigió su mirada a la fémina, quien sonreía de forma avergonzada, tal parece que había sacado a pasear al cachorro pero tal vez no recordaba que este no estaba acostumbrado a Rusia, así que lo más obvio es que se hubiese alterado.

Después de ver a su entrenadora volvió la vista al ruso que aun se encontraba en el piso, ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero apenas y lo vio… algo en él lo detuvo.

Lo que vio fue como un "deja vu"

— ¿Vicchan ¿Es tu nombre? — preguntaba Viktor al cachorro sin esperar respuesta alguna, porque se trataba de un pero con quien hablaba. —el mío es Viktor, ¡ambos empiezan con V! —

Fue casi como si volviese al pasado, a una de sus primeras vidas… donde era él quien conocía de esa forma a Makkachin.

Una sensación de nostalgia surgió de sus entrañas.

 **[…]**

Por ordenes de su jefa fue mandado a casa temprano, aunque se opuso incontables veces, la palabra de aquella mujer fue la única que importo, con una trenza de lado ya hecha y todas sus cosas en su mochila así como las de Yuri saló del restaurant, no sin antes despedirse de sus compañeros.

— ¿Estás bien, Vitya? — pregunto Yuri quien ahora caminaba de la mano de Viktor.

—Sí, solo me duele un poco la espalda— respondió al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por su espalda, quiso agregar algo más cuando cruzaron la calle que daba directo a un parque, pudo ver dos siluetas o mejor dicho tres.

Cuando menos lo espero o sintió, fue tacleado nuevamente, por el mismo cachorro de antes. Lo único que amortiguo su caída fue la cantidad de nieve que se había acumulado en los alrededores.

—S-Se hará costumbre…— comento tirado en el piso y con el cachorro volviendo a lamerle la cara.

De inmediato aquellas dos siluetas se acercaron a él, su hermano menor no porque ya sabía lo que venía con esa tacleada, Viktor cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo quedo inconsciente.

 **[…]**

Lo único que podía recordar en ese momento era a su hermoso caniche, su hermoso Makkachin, la suavidad y esponjosidad de su pelaje; el cómo le recibía todo los días después de llegar de la escuela y los entrenamientos, la forma en la que a Yurio no parecía agradarle el canino pero cuando menos lo esperabas, ambos estaban jugando juntos.

"¿Dónde estarás ahora, Makkachin?"

—Makkachin…

— ¿Makkachin? — repitió el megane.

Viktor se sobresalto luego de escuchar al patinador decir el nombre de su cachorro, estaba recostado cuando lo escucho, se levanto enseguida y miro en diferentes direcciones para cerciorarse de donde estaba.

Pero más que eso, para ver donde estaba su hermanito.

— ¿Yuri? — su corazón empezó a latir sin control alguno cuando no vio señal alguna de su hermano.

—Tranquilo, esta por ahí — Yuuri señalo el lugar de juegos que había cerca de donde estaban sentados ambos, desde ahí se podía obtener una perfecta vista de Yurio y Otabek armando lo que al parecer sería un muñeco de nieve pero tenía más forma de gato.

Viktor suspiro con alivio pero a la vez rió por verlo jugar.

—Vaya…— inquirió —Yuri no es de jugar con otras personas, me sorprende que con él lo esté haciendo—

El japonés volvió toda su atención al ruso, quien al parecer ya estaba más consciente ahora.

Al menos por fuera, Viktor en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era Katsuki Yuuri quien estaba sentado a su lado quiso volver a desmayarse, pero no… ya no debía.

—Me disculpo por lo que mi cachorro te hizo— espeto el patinador, antes de continuar su disculpa Viktor le detuvo.

—No tiene nada de que disculparse— interrumpió el menor —los caniches son bastante impulsivos—

— ¿Tienes uno? — se animo a preguntar el japonés, cosa que quiso no hacer, cuando la expresión de Viktor cambio. Bajo su mirada un poco y su sonrisa parecía desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Tuve uno hace año y medio— contesto —pero falleció—

Yuuri reconoció al instante esa expresión de tristeza que el rostro del muchacho reflejaba, fue la misma que él tuvo en su primera vida, cuando su adorado caniche falleció. El azabache prefirió no preguntar nada más, no quería estropear de peor forma el ambiente que entre ambos se había formado, era la primera vez que tenían una conversación sin que el de cabellos plateados colapsara a la mitad o tartamudeara.

Por mucho que no quisiera arruinarlo… debía preguntar.

— ¿Has pensado en mi oferta sobre la Grand Prix?

Viktor se tensó apenas hizo mención de eso.

"Maldición" se maldijo así mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Viktor elevo la mirada y la dirigió a su hermano menor, quien seguía de verdad entretenido con aquel patinador, al parecer ahora estaban haciendo otro pequeño gato de nieve. Dejo salir una diminuta risa.

—Siempre ha sido mi sueño ser visto por un millón de personas, escucha el sonido de los aplausos, ovaciones y demás…— espeto el joven de 16 años, sin dejar de ver a aquel pequeño rubio. —Mentiría si le dijera que no quiero entrar a la Grand Prix—

Yuuri sintió una chispa de felicidad nacer en su pecho con cada palabra, sin embargo... esta no duraría.

—Pero, debo rechazarla— y eso fue el balde de agua fría que apago aquella chispa que comenzó a brotar de su pecho. —Agradezco mucho que se fijase en un chico como yo, sin embargo…—

Volvió la vista a su hermanito, lucía contento incluso más que eso, Yuuri le quedo algo en claro cuando toda su atención se la llevaba el pequeño ruso.

Entendió a la perfección una cosa.

—No puedo abandonar todo lo que ahora tengo y… que antes me fue arrebatado.

"¿Arrebatado?"

Yuuri elevo su vista, intento detener al peli plateado pero fue tarde, cuando menos lo notó este fue directo adonde Yurio. Lo tomo en brazos y se fue, ¿adónde? No lo sabía, pero eso no quedo desconocido durante mucho.

" _Estamos en la pista de las 6 hasta las 8" –Yuri P.-_

Yurio era como un tipo de espía para el otro Yuuri, ¿Cómo sabía que Viktor trabajaba en aquel restaurant? Yurio se lo había dicho. Y todo por simples mensajes de texto que mandaba desde el teléfono del propio Viktor, pero que enseguida borraba, porque Yurio… no era un niño tonto.

— ¿Qué haces, Yuri? — pregunto Mila asomándose por encima del hombro del pequeño rubio justo cuando este tecleaba lo que al parecer era un mensaje.

Yuri enseguida mando el mensaje luego lo borro y finalmente guardo el teléfono en la mochila de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Suéltame vieja bruja! — grito intentando zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja, pero está siendo mucho mayor que él lo impidió sin esforzarse mucho, lo rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a plantar besos en toda su cara.

—Que cruel, Yuri~— dijo Mila deteniéndose para darle un descanso al menor, acto siguiente siguió besándolo. — ¿dejarás de decirme "vieja bruja"?

— ¡No!

— ¡Pues entonces seguiré!

Y nadie detuvo a Mila, más que Georgi cuando llego y los separo para llevarlos a la pista. Yuri se quito todo el brillo labial que la chica dejo esparcido en tanto mejillas como frente y demás de su rostro, detestaba cuando Mila hacía eso.

Pero… de hecho no del todo.

Lo que hacía le traía todos los recuerdos que tuvo con ella cuando era un joven quinceañero, ella fue de sus pocas amigas y compañeras de patinaje con la que mejor se llevo. Pensó tanto en que nunca volvería a verla, que cuando lo hizo… casi sintió como algunas lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

Cuando la veía era como si estuviera viendo a un tipo de hermana mayor molesta, lo mismo de Georgi. Era bastante serio cuando se lo proponía pero usualmente jugaba con ambos en la pista, hacía poses de películas infantiles que había visto, uno de los mejores papeles que le salía, sorpresivamente fue el de… la hada malvada de la bella durmiente.

"Vaya sorpresa" se dijo Yurio a sí mismo.

—Muy bien— golpeando suavemente sus palmas, Viktor consiguió llamar la atención tanto de sus amigos como de los pequeños niños que venían a su clase. —Comenzaremos con saltos simples como algunos "toe loop" y practicaremos el flip, ¿de acuerdo?—

No espero más que un "¡Sí!" por parte de todos los presentes, así dio comienzo a su clase.

Todo fue como siempre, los niños tropezaban, se levantaban, el daba indicaciones y ayudaba cuando alguno se equivocaba. Se sentía orgulloso del progreso que todos tenían, en cualquier momento estarían en una exposición de esas enormes que la pista hacía y venían un centenar de personas a verlos.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percato de que se habían pasado de sus horas de práctica.

— ¡Todos lo hicieron muy bien! Nos vemos mañana~— exclamo Viktor despidiéndose de todos, las madres de los pequeños hicieron lo mismo desde la barrera que les dividía de la pista a los pasillos y asientos del recinto.

—Hasta mañana~— se despidió Mila acompañada de Georgi, menos mal ambos vivían por el mismo camino así ninguno tenía que volver solo a casa.

Viktor y Yuri eran los últimos en la pista, no se escuchaba ruido alguno más que el de ellos cuando sacaron sus ropas de los casilleros, el cuidador de seguro había ido a la tienda de autoservicio para llenar su termo de café, ese hombre era muy amable con todos, otorgo a Viktor un juego de llaves cuando quisiera practicar en los días que la pista permanecía cerrada al público.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Yuri? — pregunto al rubio mientras le retiraba los patines.

Yuri asintió al igual que Viktor hacía con su patín derecho el hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo, aunque le dijera una y otra vez que no necesitaba ayuda, Viktor siempre hacía cosas innecesarias.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa tomemos un laaargo baño caliente y cenemos con el abuelo, dijo que compraría alunas vatrushkas* de camino— la simple mención de esa comida hizo que el estomago de Yuri gruñera ligeramente.

Entre las risas del mayor y los gruñidos del pequeño estomago del menor, ninguno se percato de cómo algunos individuos se adentraban a la pista y peor aún.

Adonde ellos estaban.

Fue solo hasta que la puerta de los vestidores se abrió, Viktor espero ver al encargado de la pista pero no, se dejo ver a cuatro muchachos, las vestimentas que traían no solo le dieron una mala espina a Viktor si no la mismísima sensación de peligro. Coloco a Yuri detrás de él, cualquier cosa que estos quisieran hacer, tendrían que hacérsela solo a él pero a su hermano no, no permitiría que lo tocarán.

—Quédate detrás de mí, Yuri.

 **[…]**

Recargado en un estacionamiento de bicicletas que había fuera de esa enorme pista, estaba Yuuri Katsuki, con una bufanda cubriendo su boca y sin anteojos espero no ser reconocido pero aun así varios de sus fan lo hicieron y pidieron fotos u autógrafos.

No negó ninguno.

Después de un par de minutos el frío no calo ni un poco sus huesos, Otabek había decidido acompañarlo ahora estaba en la tienda de autoservicio que había cerca de la pista, comprando alguna cosa que le hiciera sentir más calor. Yuuri decidió quedarse, por un simple motivo.

Estaba esperando a que ambos rusos salieran de la pista. Yurio había dejado en claro que las clases terminaban a las 8 en punto, ahora eran las 8:15 y no había señal alguna de ellos. Vio a varias personas salir, pero ninguno era Viktor o Yurio.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, dejando que la fría brisa de esa noche en San Petersburgo rondara cada rincón de su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del adolescente. Él de verdad no quería decir eso, se podía ver en su mirada, se podía detectar en su tono de voz el cómo se detuvo cuando en lugar de un "no" quería responder un "si".

Y había un porque detrás de todo eso.

— _Viktor perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico a la edad de 5 años, yo perdí a mi madre a los 2 y mi padre me abandono, ambos pasamos por situaciones similares… por ello Viktor se esfuerza tanto en mi bienestar y felicidad, porque no quiere que pase lo mismo que él paso a sacrificado muchas cosas por mi…—_

Yuuri volvió abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse con Otabek ya de vuelta.

—Me encontré con un hombre en la tienda de autoservicio, al parecer es él cuidador de la pista— espeto el azabache —dijo que si queremos entrar a buscar a Viktor no tiene problema en ello—

El japonés sonrió ligeramente y posó su mano en la cabellera del más bajo.

—Muy bien, vamos.

No espero respuesta cuando se dirigió al interior del lugar, sorpresivamente algunas luces ya estaban apagadas y todo estaba en completo silencio… al menos al principio, cuando se adentraron más pudo escuchar algunos ruidos provenir del vestidor.

— _Y quiero que deje de hacerlo, es mi hermano mayor pero no puedo dejar que sacrifique su propia felicidad por mí, no puedo dejar que siga haciéndolo…—_

Lo que Yurio le había dicho en aquella noche que fue a la casa de ambos rusos aun rondaba por su cabeza, nunca espero que aquel explosivo rubio pudiese decir cosas así. Aun en su primera vida, cuando Yurio contrajo nupcias con su hija, jamás termino de conocer al ruso.

Tal parece que en esa vida lo haría.

Siguieron caminando, solo hasta que el abrupto sonido de algo ser golpeado como si se tratara de un saco de box los hizo detenerse.

 **[…]**

Golpe tras golpe, el dolor solo fue en aumento, pero ninguno de estos importo; tenían remedio algunos días de descanso, analgésicos y ungüentos, podría salir de esto. Pero no se perdonaría ni un poco que tocarán hasta el mínimo cabello de su hermano.

— ¡Que divertido! — grito extasiado uno de los agresores, luego de brindar otro golpe directo al vientre del peli plateado. Si no fuese porque estaba siendo sujetado por otro desde atrás ya hubiese caído al suelo.

La sangre le goteaba desde la nariz hasta de la boca, el sabor metálico de esta abundaba por todo su rostro.

—¿Cómo se siente, Vity~?— pregunto burlón el contrario, antes de golpear esta vez el rostro del ruso, ese golpe dejaría más allá de un ojo morado, pudo sentir perfectamente como su labio se abría. Viktor se conservo en silencio, simplemente dejo salir uno que otro jadeo y pequeño grito, pero nunca una palabra.

Era la segunda golpiza que tenía, anteriormente uno de los tipos le dio solo tres golpes, dos en las costillas y uno en el rostro, después siguió el individuo que al parecer se extasiaba más con cada golpe.

—Parece que no va hablar— comento el que sostenía a Viktor por los brazos ahora halando su cabello. — ¿Su hermanito si puede hablar? —

Viktor abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

— ¡Hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero déjenlo a él! — grito, lejos de escucharse preocupado estaba asustado, bastaba con ver la expresión de su hermanito. Uno de esos malditos le tapaba la boca mientras que otro fumaba a lado de él.

Los agresores sonrieron contentos con el resultado que esperaban.

—A Vity le preocupa su hermanito, aw~ pero no sería justo que tú te llevarás toda la diversión, ¿no crees, Vity?

Aquel tipo que fumaba se retiro el cigarro de los labios, cosa que alarmo al peli plateado.

— ¡Les daré dinero pero no le hagan nada! — intento zafarse del agarre del hombre pero solo consiguió que este le arrancara varios cabellos, el dolor era abrumador, pero ninguno se comparaba con el que sintió cuando vio la expresión de miedo en el rostro de su hermanito menor, al que juro cuidar y proteger sin importar nada.

No importo cuantos gritos dio Viktor, lo inevitable había llegado en forma de ardor que hizo retorcer al pequeño de 8 años.

Justo en el brazo, justo en esa parte aquel hombre había hundido la colilla de su cigarro. Yurio se retorció frente al dolor, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando el tipo le dio vueltas al cigarro solo para marcar más la quemadura.

— ¡YURI!

El grito de dolor que Viktor emitió se escucho en cada rincón de la pista, había roto la promesa que hizo el mismo día que Yuri nació.

" _Sin importar que, yo siempre te voy a proteger y cuidar, Yuratchka…"_

La luz del vestidor se apagó de repente, dejando a cada individuo sin poder ver o que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Solo hasta que diferentes sonidos comenzaron a escucharse, desde golpes, hasta gimoteos, leves llantos y el crujir de huesos rompiéndose.

Todo eso duro por lo menos 3 minutos.

3 minutos que bastaron y sobraron para que Yuuri Katsuki solo les diera un 5% de lo que planeaba para cada uno. Otabek encendió la luz, justo después de hacerlo fue a auxiliar al pequeño rubio que parecía estar en shock en ese momento además de que sujetaba su brazo derecho, en donde estaba la quemadura perfectamente fresca.

—Esto no cubre ni el 10% de lo que quiero y voy hacerles— espeto el azabache, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás solo para que su cuello crujiese un poco y lo suficiente para seguir con su trabajo. —La policía llegará por lo menos en 10 o 5 minutos… lo suficientes para divertirme—

Lo último que los cinco agresores recordaron fue un destello negro que en cuestión de segundos cortó, diferentes lugares de sus cuerpos con las simples navajas de unos patines y rompió varias partes de sus extremidades. Las autoridades llegaron incluyendo los paramédicos, pero Yuuri se apresuro a introducir a ambos rusos a su coche y llevarlos con alguien que evitaría que se hiciera de todo un escándalo.

—Estará bien, afortunadamente no rompieron alguna costilla solo tiene diferentes golpes en el estomago y rostro, ya le di algunos analgésicos por lo que podrá dormir por esa noche— fueron las palabras del único medico que Yuuri conocía y en quien confiaba plenamente. —el pequeño estaba un poco alterado, le di la mitad de un calmante así que dormirá toda la noche, vendé su brazo así que la quemadura sanará en dos o tres días—

Yuuri asintió a todo lo que el contrario dijo.

—Gracias, Seung.

—Si pasa algo más, avísame— después de eso se despidió de ambos, Seung Gil Lee, un médico particular que la Grand Prix había contratado para tratar lesiones u enfermedades de alguno de los participantes.

—Lleva a Yuri a alguna de las camas— pidió a Otabek, sin chistar o algo, tomo al pequeño de 8 años en sus brazos y lo llevo a una de las enormes camas que había en la habitación que gracias a la Grand Prix compartía con el japonés.

Yuuri se tomo la libertad de llamar al abuelo de ambos rusos, para avisar del incidente del cual ya estaba avisado por las autoridades, pero estas no le hablaron del paradero de ambos ni nada. Sintió un enorme alivio cuando se lo comunicaron, agradeció y informo que iría a primera hora de la mañana por ellos, dado que era muy peligroso trasladarlos de noche.

El japonés nunca estuvo más feliz por ello, dado que así… tendría la oportunidad que en la tarde no tuvo.

Todo el cuarto hubiese estado en completa oscuridad si no fuera por la pequeña lámpara que había sobre la mesa de noche a lado de la cama, Yuuri estaba recostado en el sofá que estaba cerca, mientras Viktor dormía en la cama, su respiración se había moderado. Cuando llego era agitada y eso lo asusto, no fue hasta que Seung lo auxilio.

Se sintió de verdad aliviado que nada más le hubiese ocurrido, ¿Qué sería de Yuuri si volvía a perder a Viktor?

—¡Yuri! — Viktor se levanto y grito el nombre de la única persona que rondaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

—Está bien, Yuri está bien— Yuuri se aproximo al ruso para calmarlo, se veía agitado y tenía por qué, con un vaso de agua en la mano tomo asiento en la cama. —Está durmiendo en la otra habitación—

Viktor parpadeo confundido por la situación, ¿estaba soñando? Fuera o no fuera sueño, se sentía… real.

Porque su estomago dolía en serio.

Tomo el vaso de agua y dio un largo trago a este, sintió su seca garganta ser refrescada, nunca se sintió más aliviado con esa sensación, que enseguida fue reemplazada por un punzante dolor en su cara.

—Esos… tipos— murmuro con voz llena de ira.

—Tranquilo, me encargue de ellos.

— ¿Eh? — Viktor se reincorporo tras escucharlo decir eso, ¿a qué se refería? Quería preguntar, pero basto con ver los nudillos lastimados del pelinegro, entonces él… vaya.

Nikiforov no supo que decir en ese momento realmente, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus mejillas ahora cubiertas por parches dado que los golpes más fuertes fueron dados ahí estaban sonrojadas pero por estos tal vez ni siquiera se notaba. Katsuki Yuuri, el patinador estrella, su ídolo, su musa... ahora también era su héroe. Quería agradecerle, pero no con un simple "gracias" con algo que de verdad mostrara todo su agradecimiento hacía él.

Y conocía una cosa que lo haría.

Suspiro antes de hablar.

—Si no le molesta, quisiera cambiar la respuesta que le di en la tarde…

Yuuri parpadeo confundido.

—Acepto su oferta de entrar a la siguiente Grand Prix, como muestra de mi eterno agradecimiento me esforzaré al 100% daré todo de mi para ganar el oro y dedicarlo solo a usted.

Si la felicidad se describiera en escalas, Yuuri estaría en la más alta, quería abrazarlo pero no podía. El pobre muchacho con trabajos y podía respirar sin perforarse un pulmón con alguna costilla o algo, ya sería para después.

—Sin embargo…

La escala de felicidad de Yuuri comenzaba a bajar.

—Tengo una pequeña condición.

Fuera la que fuera Yuuri la aceptaría, sin importar nada, lo que Viktor dijera sería una ley para él.

—Mi hermano Yuri vendrá conmigo.

A excepción de eso…

¿Por qué la reencarnación gustaba de burlarse de Yuuri?

 **[…]**

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. 6

" **El tiempo es como el viento,  
arrastra lo liviano y deja lo pesado"**

— _Doménico Cieri Estrada_ —

 **[…]**

—Wah~ ¡Increíble! ¿Alguna vez habíamos visto algo así, Yuri?

El mencionado negó con la cabeza, desviando su atención a los diferentes lugares que había a sus alrededores desde locales de comida, ropa uno que otro pequeño supermercado. En todas estas descartaba algo en particular y ese algo eran los enormes carteles que decían en grande: Katsuki Yuuri el héroe de Hasetsu y Katsuki Yuuri el príncipe del hielo.

El pequeño ruso no hizo más que suspirar pesadamente.

—Podría quedarme a vivir aquí si viera esto todos los días— comento Viktor observando una de las vitrinas de los diferentes locales, dentro de ese lugar habían diferentes artículos todos referentes a su adorado ídolo y ahora entrenador.

Después de unos segundos de fantasear volvió la vista esta vez al enorme castillo que sobresalía bastante por su imponente altura.

—Leí que el castillo de Hasetsu es la única base turística que se tiene por aquí— Viktor dio una mirada al pequeño libro de turismo que había comprado en la tienda de regalos del aeropuerto, este solo tenía como 10 páginas y la mayoría solo hablaba del castillo, las aguas termales y demás cosas que no llamaron mucho su atención.

—El castillo tiene una exposición de samuráis y una casa ninja— inquirió el japonés luego de lidiar con dos chicas que le reconocieron apenas y puso un pie en la estación del tren.

El ruso apenas escucho eso sus ojos destellaron un brillo de emoción, que se vio apagado tas la punzada de su vientre, llevando ambas manos a este e inclinándose un poco intento calmar aquel dolor.

—Viktor, ¿estas bien? — el pentacampeón se acerco hasta el de cabellos platinados luego de verlo hacer esa expresión de dolor y como se llevaba las manos al estomago.

El adolescente se tomo unos segundos antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, solo fue una punzada— quiso aliviar la notoria preocupación que se reflejo en el rostro del contrario, pero cuando apenas tuvo una visión mejor de él se percato de que estaba lejos de hacerlo sentir tranquilo. Lucía en verdad preocupado como si él se tratase de la persona más importante para él y con el simple hecho de verlo haciendo una expresión de dolor o una ligera mueca… se preocuparía de tal forma.

Se sintió avergonzado por preocuparlo de esa forma.

—Estoy bien, Katsuki-san— dicho esto posó sus manos en el pecho del japonés, casi de la misma forma que había hecho con su abuelo cuando este lo vio con heridas tanto en rostro como en el torso, le pidió una y otra vez perdón, se culpaba así mismo por haber tomado horas extras y no ido a recoger a los dos menores. Viktor tuvo que abrazarlo para calmarlo y lo logro, ahora… ¿debía hacer eso con alguien que solo llevaba conociendo dos días?

Bueno, prácticamente Viktor conocía al pie de la letra cada cosa de Yuuri Katsuki, desde sus comidas favoritas, las menos favoritas, sus hobbies, lesiones, cumpleaños, inicios como patinador, etc.… ¡era un milagro que no supiera más allá de eso! Aunque si, pero no lo recordaba.

Lo escucho claramente, pero al sentir las manos del menor en su pecho fue como si volvieran en el tiempo a aquella vida donde Viktor hacía lo mismo sin embargo él colocaba sus grandes manos en sus hombros solo para obligarlo a encararlo y que le confesará que de verdad estaba bien, eso hacía Viktor y él siempre las colocaba en el pecho de Viktor, en un intento por hacerlo sentir alivio alguno.

Fue casi como si se viese reflejado en aquel joven Viktor que ahora lo miraba fijamente.

Manos pequeñas y delicadas, cuerpo esbelto, largo cabello y unos ojos que lo miraban… como si el fuese un dios. Ese chico de 16 años delante de él, era… Viktor.

Nadie más que Viktor.

—Katsuki-san

"Me sentiría más cómodo si me llamara "Yuuri" como el anterior Viktor lo hacía"

—Puedes llamarme Yuuri no son necesarios los honoríficos.

Viktor sintió su rostro sonrojar al escucharlo, podía llamarlo por su nombre, muchas veces había practicado su forma de hablar cuando llegase el día en el que conociera a su ídolo, a su adorado Katsuki Yuuri, lo práctico con una almohada y cuando Yuri tenía posibilidades de sostenerse por sí mismo comenzó a practica con él.

Podía hacerlo, podía llamarlo por su primer nombre.

—Y-Yuu…— comenzó pero de inmediato se detuvo, no… por el momento no podía hacerlo.

"¡No puedooo!"

—No te fuerces…

 **[…]**

¿Cómo describiría su experiencia una vez que llegaron a la casa de Katsuki Yuuri? Tal vez… única y muy extraña.

Había demasiadas habitaciones, era algo así como un… ¿hotel?

—Las aguas termales están en la parte trasera, dejen sus cosas por aquí— indico el pentacampeón señalando una de las habitaciones más espaciosas del lugar, ahí habían dos camas y un closet para cada una.

—Que espaciosa— admiro el mayor de los rusos adentrándose con las maletas en mano, las cuales fueron retiradas por su entrenador solo para colocarlas cerca de ambas camas.

—Otabek y yo nos quedaremos en la habitación que esta a lado.

Viktor parpadeo confundido por el aviso.

— ¿No sería mejor que usted y yo durmiéramos en la misma habitación, Katsuki-san?

Yuuri se detuvo en seco luego de escucharlo, ¿había dicho que los dos durmieran en la misma habitación?

— ¿E-Estas seguro de eso? — hablo tragando saliva con dificultad antes de hacerlo.

Viktor asintió con su sonrisa más contenta.

—Por supuesto, además Yuri y yo cabemos en una cama así podemos ser los tres en la habitación y si Otabek está de acuerdo puede dormir en su cama, Katsuki-san.

Y toda esa emoción de saber que Viktor aceptaba que ambos durmieran en la misma habitación desapareció con la simple mención de los menores, desapareció como su primer beso robado a manos de una de sus admiradoras cuando solo tenía 15.

—No— intervino el rubio —dormiré en otra habitación—

Los tres más altos dirigieron su vista al rubio que lucía seguro de sus palabras, palabras que le dolieron un poco al otro ruso.

— ¡¿Por qué Yuri?! ¡¿Me odias?! — interrogo a su hermanito mientras lo atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡No te odio pero roncas! — declaro intentando alejarse de su hermano mayor, luego de sentir como le dejaba sin aire.

— ¡Que cruel! — devolvió el peli plateado entre sollozos fingidos y uno que otro verdadero.

Yuuri entendió que no se trataba más que de una pelea entre hermanos, pelea que llamo la atención de Otabek al ver la seriedad y honestidad con la que el pequeño rubio de 8 años decía las cosas. Y no solo a su hermano mayor, el tiempo que compartió con él en aquella vez de parque también lo notó, que Yuri tenía una especie de forma de hablar y ser que le parecía interesante además de que poseía una extraña mirada.

Aun para ser un niño bajo esos cabellos rubios sobe sus cejas pero cubriendo su frente podían verse unos orbes entre azules y verdes que le parecían familiares.

Pero… ¿de dónde?

— ¿Compartimos habitación o no? — pregunto Otabek al pequeño Yuri.

—Ok— respondió Yuri sin agregar más.

 **[…]**

La noche no tardo en caer sobre ellos cuando menos lo notaron, Viktor, Otabek y Yuri tomaron un largo y relajante baño en las aguas termales para los tres era nueva la sensación de algo tan agradable como el agua caliente mojando sus cuerpos y el vapor dándoles una grata sensación refrescante.

Viktor fue el primero en salir, pidiendo a Otabek que cuidará de Yuri mientras no estaba este solo le hizo la seña de "Ok" con su pulgar, estaba seguro que vería esa seña muy seguido con esos dos.

Con su hermanito y su nuevo amigo.

—Las aguas termales son lo mejor~— espeto el ruso adentrándose a la habitación para encontrarse con el japonés cerca de la ventana, al parecer estaba fumando. —no sabía que fumaba—

Yuuri miro de reojo al menor, se retiro el cigarro de los labios y lo apago en el cenicero que tenía cerca.

—Los medios no cuentan todo— contesto al mismo tiempo que exhalaba el denso humo gris del cigarrillo.

—Ya veo— fue lo último que Viktor dijo.

Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra, cosa que incomodo un poco al adolescente, tal parece que no tenían temas de que hablar. Suspiro y opto por retirarse antes de hacer más incomodo el ambiente entre ambos.

—Viktor.

El mencionado se estremeció por el llamado de su entrenador.

— ¿S-Sí?

Yuuri se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento del dedo índice de su mano derecha pidió a Viktor que se acercara.

El ruso quedo un poco confundido por ello, salió de su transe luego de unos segundos y se acerco a donde estaba el japonés. Quedo a su lado, justo delante de la ventana la cual tenía una vista bastante agradable de Hasetsu, desde locales que aun tenían las luces encendidas hasta otros que no, todos resaltaban bastante de entremedio de la oscuridad de esa noche.

—Dime, Viktor— inquirió el azabache. —aquellos chicos que te golpearon, tendrían que tener un motivo para hacerlo—

Viktor sintió que la sangre se le helaba por las palabras de su entrenador, sabía adónde iba todo eso, sabía que sería descubierto y tendría que contarlo alguna vez.

—…— Viktor prefirió guardar silencio hasta escuchar lo que ya esperaba.

Yuuri dio una calada al cigarro que había sacado de la cajetilla que ahora estaba sobre el marco de la ventana al igual que su encendedor.

— ¿Me lo dirás?

 **[…]**

Las noches en San Petersburgo eran frías, más frías que cuando era de día.

Con pasos decididos Viktor llego de la mano con su hermano menor Yuri a la estación del tren, donde no había más que tres personas, que él ya conocía bien.

— ¿Estás listo, Viktor? — pregunto Mila a Viktor a un Viktor nervioso y algo asustado.

—No te pongas nervioso eso nos delatará, recuerda que hacemos esto por Nikolai, por tu abuelo— hablo Georgi esta vez y solo necesito decir eso para que Viktor sujetara firmemente la mano de su hermanito y se dirigieran al último vagón del tren, el vagón que no se revisaba hasta después de llegar al destino del transporte.

Viktor se las arreglo para que Yuri se abrazara de él y guardara silencio, solo hasta que el tren comenzó a moverse.

—El vagón del equipaje es el tercero, así que Georgi y Chris distraerán a los dos oficiales— dijo Mila asomándose por la pequeña ventanilla que daba al segundo vagón. —Mientras tú y yo buscamos algo de valor, ¿de acuerdo? — se dirigió a Viktor esta vez quien asintió enseguida.

Los cuatro sabían lo que hacían, lo habían planeado desde hace días, los mismos días en los que no soportaron ver como Viktor se desgastaba en trabajos que solo le daban algunos centavos, los mismos en los que el abuelo de ambos rusos enfermo y Viktor siendo el mayor con tan solo 13 años se ausento de forma indefinida de la escuela solo para trabajar y cuidar de su hermano.

La paga de aquellos trabajos era poca, Viktor hacía lo que podía dividía el dinero para pagar lo que podía de los medicamentos que su abuelo Nikolai necesitaba, compraba comida, pagaba la escuela de su hermano menor, todo eso hacía aun cuando solo era un niño todavía.

—Mira que tenemos aquí~— espeto la pelirroja elevando un collar de pequeños diamantes, lo coloco en su cuello e hizo una extraña pose de mujer elegante y pretensiosa. —Con esto le compraremos las medicinas que le faltan a tu abuelo—

Viktor se quedo sin palabras por dos cosas, por el collar de diamantes que ahora Mila guardo en su mochila y también por lo que dijo. Sus amigos estaban preocupados por su abuelo, lo estaban ayudando en algo que reconocía no era para nada de su agrado pero… lo hacía por su abuelo, por su familia.

Pensaba en eso en cada maleta o mochila que revisaba, encontrándose con algunas carteras y una que otra pieza de joyería, ya tenían lo necesario para sobrevivir algunas semanas con lo que se guardaron en los bolsillos de sus sudaderas y en la mochila de Mila.

—Vitya— Yuri llamo a su hermano mayor, Viktor al escucharlo dejo de lado la maleta que revisaba para centrar su atención en su hermanito.

— ¿Q-Que ocurre, Yuri?

Viktor estaba nervioso, Yuri se dio cuenta de ello pero opto por no decir nada y solo asomar a la vista de su hermano mayor un anillo de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes.

—…— el peli plateado se quedo sin palabras.

—Bien hecho Yuri, con lo que encontramos ya podemos ir a uno de los vagones donde están los demás y decir que perdimos nuestros boletos, encontré algo de dinero así que podremos pagar por los pasajes.

Yuri entrego el anillo que encontró a Mila, ganándose una enorme sonrisa por parte de esta y también un beso que le hizo fruncir el ceño pero a la vez sonrojarse un poco. Salieron del vagón con preocupación, afortunadamente Chris y Georgi seguían distrayendo al único oficial que estaba de guardia ese momento, planearon algo rápido antes de dirigirse a donde estaban ellos.

Fue fácil siendo menores de edad solo pagaron a un hombre para que se hiciera pasar por su familiar y abogara por ellos. El dinero manejaba todo y ellos habían conseguido el suficiente esa noche.

Y en muchas otras donde Viktor tuvo ese mal sabor de boca al ver como su hermanito de igual manera saqueaba varias maletas, en total robaron lo suficiente para las medicinas, comida y la escuela de ambos. Solo hubo necesidad de hacerlo tres noches más antes de por fin ser atrapados por una mujer de expresión seria y algo aterradora, en palabras de Georgi, el nombre de aquella mujer era Lilia y se trataba de una excepcional mujer de negocios dueña de diferentes restaurantes en todo San Petersburgo, la misma fémina que decidió no llamar a las autoridades luego de descubrirlos hurtando su bolso, tomo aquella decisión por cuestiones personales de las que no les hablo a ninguno de los niños.

Así como también tomo la decisión de darle a cada uno un trabajo en alguno de sus restaurantes así con horas de trabajo pagarían lo poco que le alcanzaron a robar y ganarían dinero de forma honesta.

Y les dejo claro algo: **Nunca saben a quién le están robando.**

 **[…]**

—Y fue más que obvio llegar a la conclusión de que le habíamos robado a alguien que era de armas tomar— con eso dio por finalizada la anécdota del porque aquellas personas le habían molido a golpes, eso había ocurrido hace varios años, mismos años en los que intento pagar lo que le había robado a aquella persona pero al atrasarse en uno de los pagos decidió mandar a alguien para darle una "pequeña" lección.

Yuuri no emitió palabra o sonido alguno solo hasta estar completamente seguro que Viktor había terminado de contar su "anécdota"

—Había otras maneras de conseguir dinero— comento el azabache aspirando lo último de aquel cigarro.

— ¿Se refiere a la prostitución?

El japonés casi se ahogo con el humo al escucharlo y lo hizo, al menos un poco, tosió varias veces hasta recuperar el aire.

— ¡N-No! — negó varias veces tanto con su cabeza como con sus palabras.

Viktor dejo escapar una diminuta risa al ver la forma de reaccionar de Yuuri, verlo en la tv siempre tan imponente y serio le ocasionaba un cierto temor pero ahora que lo veía haciendo esa expresión además de avergonzarse un poco no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero le resultaba tanto extraño como adorable. ¿De verdad tenía 23 años? Las personas de esa edad que conocía eran serios y bastante reservados, pero Katsuki no.

El era algo más allá que solo una figura excepcional del patinaje, era algo más que un simple patinador.

Era…

—Katsuki-san, estos chicos se quedaron dormidos en las aguas termales— aviso una de las empleadas con dos hombres detrás de ella que llevaban en brazos tanto a Yuri como a Otabek que lucían bastante mareados.

—Ahhh, no debieron haber leído el aviso de no quedarse dormidos en el onsen— dejo reposar lo que le quedaba de aquel palo lleno de tabaco, el cual Viktor vio fijamente, observo con detenimiento la forma en la que se consumía; casi de la misma forma que… se detuvo de pensar en eso luego de que una punzada en la frente, se llevo una mano hacía la parte donde dolía.

Viktor tenía dolores dolores de cabeza siempre que intentaba recordar ese fatídico día en el que perdió a sus padres, sabía que había sido por un despistado conductor que no vio el auto de sus padres en medio de la carretera, lo último que recordó fue la deslumbrante luz de aquel auto ir de lleno contra el de ellos, después de eso.

Nada.

Y era mejor así, no le agradaba la idea de pensar en algo sí ahora que estaba viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

—Yuri también se queda dormido en la tina cuando toma un baño— Viktor se acerco hasta donde estaban los dos menores aun mareados.

—Menos mal los encontraron si no estarían más que hechos pasas.

Viktor soltó una risa para después ayudar a Yuuri a cargar con ambos chicos.

 **[…]**

Con solo ver lo que Viktor tenía delante de él tanto su estomago como su memoria se activaron.

— ¡Katsudon! — grito aproximándose a tomar un sinfín de fotos de aquel latillo humeante y que muchos (todos) reconocían como delicioso. —Sé muy bien que es su comida favorita, ¿verdad, Katsuki-san? ¿Verdad? —

Yuuri no le quedo más que asentir porque era verdad, aun en esta vida el Katsudon era y sería siempre su comida favorita.

El pequeño rubio no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de comenzar a comerlo, Viktor se sorprendió un poco por ello no lucía confundido por la comida, muchas veces se cercioraba que contenía el alimento que se le ponía enfrente siempre pero ahora parecía que lo comía nuevamente Otabek de igual forma ataco su propio plato, no dijo nada aunque por la expresión de su rostro al sentir el sabor del cerdo en sus papilas gustativas le hizo estremecer ligeramente.

—Ah~ no puedo esperar— apenas tomo los palillos Yuuri se apresuro a retirar el plato y sustituirlo por uno lleno de arroz y verduras.

Aquel plato de delicioso puerco y arroz se le fue arrebatado como aquella "oportunidad" que Hitler tuvo para conquistar Rusia.

—Comerás Katsudon una vez que bajes de peso y llegues a calificar para la Grand Prix— declaro Yuuri, pensando un poco lo que hacía y en la sonrisa tétrica que formaban sus labios. ¿Estaba disfrutando esto?

Plisetski pudo darse cuenta de ello.

—Te pondrás gordo como ese conejo que cuidaste en secundaria— comento entre bocados.

— ¡E-Eso no es cierto! — se defendió el adolescente.

El sentimiento de felicidad que Yuuri sintió emerger de su pecho no podía ser descrito con palabras, era como si estuviese en uno de sus muchos sueños o fantasías donde era él, Yuuri Katsuki el que le prohibía algo a Viktor Nikiforov.

—No, creo que hay algo más apropiado— interrumpió el japonés. —a partir de hoy no comerás ningún plato de Katsudon o alguna otra grasa, ¿entendido… cerdito? —

Yuri casi se atraganto con la comida al oírlo, ¿de verdad lo había dicho? ¿en verdad lo había bautizado con ese apodo tal y como Viktor lo había hecho en una de sus vidas pasadas?

Viktor sintió enrojecer sus mejillas al ser llamado de esa forma.

—Creo que ahora me gusta más ser reconocido como aquel conejito de la secundaria… — murmuro, con resignación se dejo caer en el suelo, acercándose hasta la mesa y tomando un pequeño bocado de arroz y algo de apio, casi lucía como un niño obligado a comer sus verduras.

Viktor observaba con una mirada tristona la forma en la que todos comían su Katsudon, había soñado tanto con el día en el que por fin lo probaría y ahora que lo tenían delante de él… no podía ni siquiera tocarlo.

Debía bajar esos kilos de más lo antes posible.

 **[…]**

—Debo admitir que soñé con esto muchas veces— dijo el ruso en medio de la oscuridad de aquella habitación que ahora estaba compartiendo con Katsuki Yuuri.

— ¿S-Si?

—Si… aunque yo era más alto y había muchos caniches a nuestro alrededor, hermosos caniches de todos los tamaños y colores— apenas pensó en aquel sueño se perdió de lo que verdad estaba hablando con Yuuri.

Katsuki lo escucho fuerte y claro, aun en la oscuridad de la habitación le era bastante visible el perfil del adolescente recostado en la cama, era él. Era su adorado Viktor, él que tanto había buscado por tanto tiempo, aquel que nunca olvido se esforzó en hacerlo aun cuando tenía familia, cundo tenía otra vida que vivir.

El recuerdo de Viktor prevalecía en su corazón, en su memoria en cada segundo que estuvo con vida y estaba seguro que siguió ahí hasta que murió.

—Viktor…— tenía que decirle, contarle todo a detalle, hablarle de la vida de ambos juntos, la promesa de siempre estarlo… de siempre estar juntos.

No consiguió respuesta, lo único que obtuvo fueron pequeños ronquidos por parte de Viktor.

"Así que de verdad ronca…" pensó, debía darle la razón a Yuri cuando lo escucho decir eso.

Se detuvo a pensar en el pequeño rubio de 8 años, era obvio que recordaba todo al igual que él. Y era más que seguro que quisiera hablar de eso. Pero Yuuri no, no quería, le dolía el simple hecho de recordar ese trago amargo que Yurio le hizo pasar.

"Historia…"

 **[…]**

Las noches en las que Yuri no podía dormir prefería pasarlas pensando en lugar de tratar de conciliar el sueño. Le gustaba hacerlo porque le llevaba a recordar todos esos buenos momentos que vivió con ella.

Pero su mente le hacía pasar malos ratos también.

— _Perdona, Historia…— en todo momento sostuvo la mano de esa hermosa chica mitad japonés y mitad rusa, de cabello platinado y ojos marrones, la que siempre le sonreía en todo momento, ahora ya no lo hacía._

 _Esa hermosa chica su prometida, no le dio respuesta, le había dado la peor noticia de su vida posiblemente la segunda peor después de la muerte de uno de sus padres._

 _Historia se levanto de su asiento, salió por la puerta de aquel departamento y jamás volvió._

— _Yo amo a alguien más…—_

 _¿Cómo puedes decir algo así a tu pareja dos semanas antes de su boda?_

 _Yuri no lo sabía, pero estuvo seguro que eso la había destrozado… sin embargo Historia era fuerte, decidida y hermosa, conseguiría algo mejor, algo mejor que él._

 _Era joven y talentosa._

 _Pero ninguno de esos atributos le ayudo a esquivar aquel auto que le arrebato la vida en instantes._

 _Yuuri se sintió como una torre de naipes por la noticia, todo lo que amaba se había ido por completo, su amado esposo a manos de una enfermedad y su adorada hija por la incompetencia de un conductor. ¿Qué le quedaba?_

 _Solo un mensaje por parte de Historia, de su pequeña, explicando que la boda se cancelaba porque Yuri había encontrado a su verdadero amor y pedía que no lo culpara ni odiara, que no tenía nada de malo encontrar el amor._

 _Pero fue inevitable._

 _Con su último suspiro, Yuuri le otorgo una mirada de odio al otro Yuri una mirada que Plisetski jamás olvidaría dado que fue la última que obtuvo del japonés._

—Historia…— la imagen de su prometida se desvanecía para ser sustituida por la del chico que ahora estaba durmiendo en la cama de alado.

Yuri se sentía impotente, cargaba con la culpa de la muerte aquella chica, de su prometida, la hija de Viktor y Yuuri. Debía buscarla, por más que fuese difícil o imposible la encontraría y… ¿Qué haría cuando la viera? ¿Historia le reconocería? ¿Reconocería a su ex prometido ahora que era un niño de 8 años?

Bueno… tenía que intentarlo.

 **[…]**

La hora de los cuatro para levantarse fue exactamente a las 6 am, Otabek fue el primero en enlistarse mientras que los dos rusos tardaron más de lo que Yuuri esperaba, corrieron lo suficiente hasta llegar a la enorme pista de patinaje que Hasetsu tenía.

— ¡Sí que es grande! — alago Viktor observando los diferentes extremos del lugar. — ¿aquí aprendió a patinar? —

Yuuri asintió dejando en manos de una de las encargadas sus cosas, desde que se volvió "el héroe de Hasetsu" tenía que pedir a las encargadas del lugar unas trillizas que prefería no mencionar por el momento, debía pedirles que cerraran el lugar hasta que sus sesiones privadas de patinaje finalizaran y todo solo hasta que Minako y Nishigori dijeran.

Ambos eran más un tipo de verdugos que unos entrenadores, no aviso a ninguno que estaría a esa hora en la pista pero sabía que llegarían apenas pusiera un patín en la pista, tenían un sexto sentido que le aterraba los huesos.

—Si quieres entrar a la Grand Prix Junior como Otabek, debes comenzar a practicar más allá de loops y salchows— indico para después adentrarse al hielo.

Viktor estuvo a punto de decir un sonoro "si" pero calló al escuchar pasos detrás de él.

—Así que era cierto…

Yuuri conocía esa voz y le desagradaba un poco escucharla, pero solo un poco, ese chico aun no se ganaba el puesto para "odio" o "repudió"

— ¿Qué haces aquí…Javier? — interrogo al español y cuatro veces campeón de Europa, Javier Fernández.

Este solo sonrió de forma contenta sin decir nada.

—Escuchamos el rumor de que comenzarías a entrenar tanto a Otabek Altin ganador de la reciente Grand Prix Junior como a cierto chico desconocido— fue una segunda voz que Yuuri también reconoció apenas con el simple hecho de decir una palabra.

Ahí estaban sus dos mayores rivales en las competencias.

—Siempre al tanto de todo, Yuzuru.

Viktor no supo ni que decir a lo que ocurría delante de él, era como el encuentro de tres titanes del patinaje, en primera su adorado Katsuki Yuuri y en segunda el segundo y tercer lugar... Javier Fernández y Yuzuru Hanyu.

De verdad que estar con Yuuri como su estudiante no le traería días tranquilos.

 **[…]**

 **¡Nuestros patinadores han llegado!**

 **Y sé que más de uno los conoce~ si no, pues… ¡investiguen!**

 **Chicos, hoy me gradué así que solo hoy pude publicar el cap en la tarde aunque ayer en la noche lo hice en wattpad, sorry ;_;**

 **¡En fin!**

 **¿No saben quienes son "Javier Fernandez" y "Yuzuru Hanyu" investiguen, se los dejo de tarea ;)**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**


	7. 7

" **Cuando decimos que el pasado  
es mucho mejor, estamos condenando el futuro  
sin conocerlo"**

— _Francisco de Quevedo_ —

Viktor contuvo el aliento y no parpadeo por el simple hecho de que no quería perderse nada de lo que ahora presenciaba, contuvo su respiración además de no parpadear ni siquiera un poco, la simple razón de ello era que no quería perderse ni un momento de lo que estaba presenciando.

Katsuki Yuuri, su ídolo y ahora entrenador miraba con una expresión seria al nipón, Yuzuru Hanyu y al español Javier Fernández.

—Javier Fernández…— murmuro Viktor el nombre del patinador de hablar hispana quien al parecer tenía buen oído ya que una vez que escucho su nombre dirigió la vista a donde lo había escuchado.

O mejor dicho a la persona que lo había dicho.

Javier sin decir nada se calzo los patines en segundos y si cerciorarse mucho si estaban bien atados o no fue hasta donde estaba el ruso de cabello platinado.

— ¿Quieres mi autógrafo? — interrogo ignorando por completo la "intensa" pelea de miradas entre los dos nipones, Yuzuru y Yuuri.

El ruso no supo cómo responder con palabras así que se limito a acciones, fue a donde estaba su mochila y de ahí saco una libreta, la cual había especializado para que fuese solo de autógrafos de patinadores. Ya tenía uno.

Yevgueni Pliúshchenko, patinador que conoció en las nacionales de Rusia cuando tenía 8 años, de entre todos los niños que pedían autógrafos y fotos, aquel hombre se acerco hasta él y sin necesidad de que Viktor lo pidiese ya tenía el autógrafo en su pequeño cuadernillo.

Un gesto que nunca olvidaría.

—Por favor…— con cierta vergüenza acerco la libreta a las manos del español quien sin dudarlo posó la punta del bolígrafo que ya había dentro de las hojas del cuaderno.

— ¿Tu nombre es…?— interrogo antes de trazar cualquier línea en la hoja.

—¡Oh! V-Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov— Viktor sintió un ligero aire de vergüenza luego de percatarse como no se había presentado en un principio, esperaba no haber quedado como un chico sin modales o algo por el estilo.

Eso lo sabría hasta que el patinador terminase de escribir, solo fueron necesarios algunos segundos para que Javier diera por finalizado su autógrafo.

—Aquí tienes.

El agradecimiento por parte de Viktor tenía que esperar, apenas y Javier le entrego el cuadernillo leyó sin pensarlo dos veces lo que había escrito el hispano. Para su sorpresa no fue solo su nombre si no algo que lo dejo con esa sensación de emoción y felicidad en el estomago, con una pequeña chispa de vergüenza pero esa la tenía desde que Yuuri lo había vuelto su estudiante.

 _"Con cariño de Javier Fernández,_  
 _te veré en la Grand Prix Junior~"_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosado al leer lo que él cuatro veces ganador de Europa había escrito en su cuaderno. Yuuri desde su corta distancia vio la escena la cual no le pareció para nada fuera de lo común, Javier tenía esa extraña forma de tratar a sus admiradores la cual les provocaba casi un desmayo, pero para Yuzuru fue totalmente molesto ver que ese comportamiento no cambiaba ni con los patinadores.

—Como sea, Evgenia esta organizando una reunión en la residencia de Mao, dado que al parecer nunca revisas tus redes sociales nos pidió que te avisáramos— dicho esto y con los brazos cruzados posó su mirada esta vez en el pequeño ruso de 8 años y en el Kazajo de 15. —los patinadores de la Junior también estarán ahí—

Eso llamo la completa atención de tanto Otabek como de Viktor, aunque también del ruso menor que con curiosidad miro al nipón.

—El pequeño también puede venir— espetó el español haciendo completo énfasis en Yuri que nada feliz miro con una expresión feroz al más alto.

— ¡идиот*!— grito Yuri completamente enojado.

Javier parpadeo un poco confundido por lo que el pequeño dijo, obviamente porque no sabía que significaba, sabía que era ruso pero su ruso estaba… un poco oxidado.

— ¡No seas grosero, Yuri! — reprendió el de largo cabellos platinados.

Lo que Viktor dijo si lo entendió, así que opto a que lo que el pequeño ruso había dicho no era más que una grosería.

—Gilipollas…— murmuro Javier sin dejar de ver al ruso menor quien no dejaba de lucir enojado y completamente a la defensiva.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada más, menos Javier o Yuri, el primero porque opto volver a donde el nipón estaba y aprovechar para quitarse los patines, y el segundo porque por la mirada que su hermano mayor le dirigió… prefirió quedarse callado.

— ¿Puedo… tener el suyo también?

Yuzuru salió de sus pensamientos luego de ver al ruso extendiéndole una libreta, la misma en la que Javier había escrito su autógrafo hace apenas unos cuantos minutos. El japonés tardo un poco en reaccionar o mejor dicho entender a que lo obvio que se refería el ruso.

—C-Claro— contesto el nipón, tomando el bolígrafo y con cierta inseguridad otorgada por las miradas que ahora se posaban por completo en el le hicieron sentirse un tanto nervioso, después de finalizar lo que quería escribir regreso el cuadernillo a las manos del ruso. —aquí tienes—

— ¡Gracias!

 _"Yuzuru Hanyu"_

Algo tan simple como eso le hizo soltar un suspiro encantado, ahora ya tenías tres autógrafos en su cuadernillo, estaba satisfecho con ello.

—Esta es la dirección de la residencia de Mao— junto con sus palabras Javier dejo en las manos del azabache un papelito donde estaba escrito toda la información necesaria. —comienza a las 3— agrego el español.

Yuuri tomo el papel que Javier le extendió y efectivamente, era la dirección de la nipona la cual no sabía cómo había sido convencida para que su casa fuese utilizada para una fiesta.

—No sé como Evgenia convenció a Mao de prestar su casa para una fiesta— comento Yuuri en voz baja.

—No existe ser en la tierra que pueda decirle que no a Evgenia— inquirió el español con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **[…]**

— ¿Puedes creerlo, Yuri? Conoceremos a los patinadores de la anterior Grand Prix, ¿crees que quieran firmar mi libreta de autógrafos? ¿Cómo debería pedírselos? ¿Crees que piensen que soy algún fanático obsesivo? Y si…

—Viktor— interrumpió el pequeño rubio. —te dará un colapso si sigues haciendo eso—

El joven ruso abrió la boca para decir algo más pero prefirió callar por una simple razón… y esa era que Yuri estaba en lo correcto.

—Se que no debería ponerme a pensar en eso si no en que conoceré a los patinadores con los que tal vez compita alguna vez…— y se refería completamente a los patinadores del Junior, ya conocía a uno y ese era Otabek pero habían más.

Había más jóvenes de su edad que pronto iba a conocer.

Yuri prefirió quedarse en silencio y solo observar como su hermano se convertía nuevamente en un manojo de nervios y ansiedad. Verlo así no le pareció para nada fuera de lo común, lo único que se le hizo extraño era que no fuese Yuuri quien se pusiera así.

Solo había visto a una persona en su vida ponerse a dudar, sudar y llorar por la ansiedad y ese era Yuuri. Sin embargo en este caso… era Viktor.

Viktor se portaba de la misma forma que Yuuri en su vida pasada.

—Evgenia acaba de avisarme que llevemos ropa, al parecer será un fin de semana en casa de Mao— Yuuri se adentro con normalidad a la habitación que compartía con Viktor en donde pudo notar la mirada azulada del pequeño ruso sentado en su cama y también la de Viktor, quien parecía querer llorar en cualquier momento. —Viktor, ¿Qué sucede? —

El nipón se acerco completamente preocupado al ruso que no emitía palabra u sonido alguno, solo estaba quieto pero sonriente.

—Creo que voy a morir.

 **[…]**

Apenas habían llegado a Hasetsu y ahora estaban yendo a Nagoya, la cuarta ciudad más grande de Japón. La cual sorpresivamente contaba con un castillo también uno que no tardaría en ir a ver y por supuesto tomarle una foto, había prometido a sus amigos tomar muchas fotografías para ellos y por supuesto para su abuelo.

—Fue un vuelo tranquilo— comento Viktor atreves del cubre bocas que llevaba puesto un idéntico al que Yuri traía puesto también.

— ¿Esperabas que el avión chocara y te libraras de la dieta? — pregunto Yuuri con una sonrisa bromista.

Viktor negó y emitió una ligera risa avergonzada.

— ¿Otabek?

Una voz desconocida al menos para los cuatro les hizo salir d sus pensamientos o al menos a Viktor y los dos Yuris, Otabek por su parte reconoció la voz de quien le había llamado.

—Yulia— espeto Otabek dirigiendo su vista a la joven rusa d 18 años la cual al parecer solo llevaba una mochila y lo que parecía ser una jaula.

Apenas y Viktor escucho el nombre de "Yulia" supo a la perfección de quien se trataba.

—Yulia Lipnitskaya— murmuro casi de forma inconsciente luego de que sus ojos se posaran en la fémina de 18 años le resultaba increíble que luciendo tan joven y con esa estatura ella fuese mayor que él. Era honesto consigo mismo y la chica lucía como si tuviese su misma edad.

—Yulia, ¿Evgenia te arrastro aquí también? — Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír por la presencia de la jovencita, era una chica agradable.

Yulia solamente negó con una ligera sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

—Nada de eso, al parecer se le metió la idea a la cabeza de que los patinadores de la anterior Grand Prix tanto Junior como Senior debían convivir más, entonces… aquí estamos— no pudo si no suspirar por su algo larga explicación del porque su presencia en Nagoya.

Yuuri no necesitaba explicación, sabía a la perfección la forma de ser de Evgenia y cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza era más que imposible que dejara de pensar en ello.

—Trajiste a tu gato— inquirió el kazajo luego de ver detenidamente la jaula que la rusa llevaba en la mano.

—Sí, no podía abandonarlo en casa luego de irme tanto tiempo así que decidí traerlo— elevo la jaula en donde su fiel mascota dormitaba de forma tranquila al menos hasta que algo al parecer lo hizo despertarse.

Yuri una vez que lo vio sintió su pequeño corazón saltar de emoción, no solo porque se trataba de un felino, en parte si era por eso pero fue por algo más que no sabía cómo explicarlo. Por lo que estaba seguro que Viktor se le adelantaría.

— ¡Ah! Es un Sagrado de Birmania*— apenas y vio el esponjado pelaje del felino y sus ojos color zafiro supo a la perfección de que raza se trataba, sobretodo porque eran los favoritos de Yuri. —Son los favoritos de Yuri—

Las mejillas del pequeño ruso se decoloraron ligeramente tras el comentario de Viktor.

— ¿Son tus favoritos? ¡Los míos también! — cada palabra de Yulia resalto más por sus ojos que ahora brillaban de emoción. —se caracterizan por ser bastante…—

—Juguetones y cariñosos.

Con eso, Yulia y Yuri se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Y eso se quedaba corto comparado con el centenar de cosas que hablaron el transcurso del camino porque si, la rusa no rechazo para nada la invitación de acompañarlos a la residencia de Mao. Además eso le daría oportunidad de conocer a su nuevo y pequeño amigo.

—Por cierto, él es Viktor Nikiforov, mi estudiante— Yuuri interrumpió la conversación que los dos rusos habían establecido, Yulia al escuchar eso quedo ligeramente sorprendida pero luego sonrió.

— ¿Decidiste ser entrenador ahora?

El nipón negó.

—Voy a competir también.

Eso sí que sorprendió a la rusa.

—Sí que será pesado— espeto. —si necesitas ayuda no dudes en preguntarle a Eteri, estoy segura que te dará muchos consejos. —

Yuuri solo le sonrió devuelta, lo que anteriormente había dicho sobre que sería difícil era algo en lo que le daba la razón, tendría que poner mucho esfuerzo en el entrenamiento que planeaba para Viktor y la supervisión de los entrenamientos de Otabek por supuesto. No por nada su entrenador se lo había encargado una vez que finalizo la Grand Prix, ¿Por qué lo había aceptado?

Oh si… era algo que no quería recordar.

 **[…]**

Llegaron media hora después de la que estaba establecida, no fue sorpresa de ninguno, bueno a excepción de los dos rusos, cuando Yuuri vio a Evgenia esperando en la entrada con los brazos cruzados estaba seguro que la fémina podía estar enojada o simplemente molesta.

Si tenían mala suerte podían ser las dos.

—Vaya, hasta creí que debía ir por todos ustedes al aeropuerto— espeto con tono molesto. —Katsuki eres el mayor de todos, debes poner el ejemplo de la puntualidad—

El mencionado solo suspiro y opto por no decir palabra, no hasta que el regaño terminara.

—Solo son las 3:30, Evgenia— inquirió Yulia lo cual fue un grave error.

—Media hora que ninguno de los que ya están adentro necesito, todos ya llegaron— con los brazos en las caderas Evgenia espero a que aluno de los res patinadores dijera algo solo para darle su bien merecida respuesta.

—D-Debo ser yo quien tome la responsabilidad y se disculpe por la tardanza, pasamos por el castillo y…— Viktor de entre los tres patinadores se asomo para poder disculparse de forma más formal con la ganadora del oro del anterior Grand Prix.

Evgenia dirigió su mirada molesta a la persona que ahora "planeaba" calmarla, estaba preparada para decir algo pero no salió palabra u sonido alguno de su boca, se perdió en los largos mechones de cabello plateado que caían de la cabeza y terminaban hasta las caderas de la persona que ahora miraba.

Sin parpadear sin decir nada, solo miro fijamente a Viktor.

—F-Fue mi culpa que todos llegáramos tarde— se limito a terminar su disculpa inclinando un poco su cabeza en señal de perdón también.

— ¡Oh! Haberlo dicho antes, si era por el castillo no hay problema— su ligero ceño fruncido cambio radicalmente a una sonrisa resplandeciente. —pasen, Mao y los demás están en la terraza, mi entrenadora fue a buscar algunas cosas para pasar el fin más cómodos—

Los tres patinadores que ya conocían perfectamente a la rusa no pudieron evitar verla con expresiones entre sorprendidas y confundidas pero también extrañadas. Aunque prefirieron no comentar nada al respecto y solo pasar al interior de la residencia.

Al menos así lo hicieron casi todos a excepción de Yuuri quien fue detenido por Evgenia.

—Te conseguiste una novia de cabello largo y vaya sorpresa menor de edad también.

Yuuri frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Es un chico, Evgenia— espeto al mismo tiempo que dejo salir un largo suspiro.

Los ojos de Evgenia inmediatamente se iluminaron.

—Eso lo hace mucho mejor.

Katsuki se quedo con las palabras en la boca luego de ver la expresión de Evgenia, lucía encantada con ello casi le parecía aterrador por el brillo peculiar de los ojos de la rusa.

— ¿Puedo saber su nombre? — se animo a preguntar cuando comenzaron a caminar a la terraza.

—Viktor Nikiforov, el pequeño es su hermano Yuri Plisetski— respondió Yuuri con calma.

Medvedeva abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa luego de escuchar el nombre del pequeño.

— ¿Qué pasa? — interrogo luego de ver la expresión de sorpresa que el rostro de Evgenia reflejo.

La rusa solo negó y siguió caminando.

—Nada, es solo que ese nombre me suena algo conocido

 **[…]**

Se instalaron apenas y tuvieron la oportunidad dado que Evgenia les apuraba para que fuesen ya a la terraza y convivieran con los demás patinadores. Solo tardaron unos minutos antes de por fin ir a donde les esperaban.

Viktor sin necesidad de que se le fueran presentados o algo, reconoció a cada uno.

— _Hello*!_ — espetó Gracie Gold levantándose enseguida de su asiento y yendo adonde el ruso de cabellos largos estaba por supuesto sin ignorar a sus otros compañeros patinadores. —Yuuri, Otabek y Yulia… pensamos que nunca llegarían—

—No exageres, Gracie— Yulia se limito a dejar un beso en la mejilla de la americana para después pasarla de largo e ir directo al pequeño grupo de patinadoras que no estaba lejos.

La rubia soltó una risilla por el "interesante" saludo por parte de la rusa, sabía que era una costumbre allá en Rusia sin embargo no dejaba de acostumbrarse.

—Veo que trajeron gente nueva— de inmediato posó su atención en los dos rusos que estaban detrás de Yuuri y Otabek.

Viktor tomo mucho aire antes de hablar.

—S-Soy Viktor Nikiforov y… él es mi hermano Yuri Plisetski— esperaba que el tartamudeo de un principio no confundiera a la rubia.

Una vez que la vio sonreír supo que no había sido así.

—Yo también tengo una hermana, pero no pudo venir— de solo recordarlo un pequeño nudo se le hizo en la garganta pero de inmediato desapareció cuando volvió a la vista a los dos menores rusos. —Como sea, vamos a divertirnos y conocernos mejor este fin de semana, se por Javier que tu planeas acompañarnos en la siguiente Grand Prix Junior—

El ruso mayor pudo sentir su corazón latir con fuerza cuando escucho a la rubia.

— _Hallo an halle_ *— saludo una nueva voz, esta vez perteneciente a Ashley Wagner, una patinadora alemana de 25 años que ahora se osaba delante de ellos. — ¿El es tu estudiante, Yuuri? —

Yuuri asintió a la interrogante de Ashley.

—Ashley Wagner— extendió su mano en forma de saludo, por supuesto esperando a que el ruso reaccionara y la estrechara lo cual le tomo unos cuantos segundos.

—A-Ah, yo soy…

—Viktor Nikiforov y él es tu hermano Yuri Plisetski— esta vez bajo su mirada hasta ver al pequeño ruso de expresión seria la cual cambio radicalmente al sentir sus cabellos ligeramente alborotados. —Será estupendo ver caras nuevas en el Junior—

Viktor apenas y tuvo oportunidad de decir algo cuando las patinadoras les llevaron hasta el pequeño grupito de patinadores de la Junior que hablaban de lo más tranquilos. Evgenia y Ashley se encargaron de presentar a Viktor a los chicos de entre 17 y 18 años, al parecer Otabek era el menor de todos con solo 15 años.

En el otro extremo de la terraza se encontraban los patinadores de la Senior tanto hombres como mujeres, mientras que en el suyo había solo algunas patinadoras del Junior.

—Menos mal tu si nos acompañas, Alina— comento Dimitri Aliev, el ganador del oro de la Junior.

La mencionada solo se encogió de hombros y continuo comiendo los pequeños trozos de fruta que tenía en un pequeño plato que sostenía en su mano derecha a su lado estaba Polina la anterior ganadora del oro, ambas tenían mucho de qué hablar pero ahora solo se concentraban en lo que los chicos hablaban.

—Marín dijo que llegaría un poco tarde— inquirió Nathan Chen ganador del oro en la antepasada Grand Prix un chico americano pero de raíces asiáticas.

—Ya hemos hablado bastante— interrumpió Donovan Carrillo, patinador latino que por primera vez había calificado para la Grand Prix. — ¿Viktor, no? —

Viktor se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre.

— ¡S-Si! — respondió despabilándose por completo de todos los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza y ahora dirigiendo toda su atención a los patinadores.

—Cuéntanos sobre ti, no por nada Katsuki te eligió para entrenar— animo Dimitri una vez que Viktor salió completo de su transé.

El ruso no supo cómo responder eso de verdad o mejor dicho no iba a contar que el mejor patinador del mundo lo había salvado de ser casi molido a golpes hasta la muerte por un grupo de matones.

—Bueno… ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Tal respuesta confundió por completo a los menores a excepción de Otabek, el ya sabía lo que había sucedido, así que prefirió centrar su atención en el hermano de Viktor. Yuri de 8 años estaba más concentrado en jugar con el gato de Yulia, felino que no se le había separado ni un segundo al rubio ni cuando lo sacaron de aquella jaula ni cuando la respectiva dueña intento llevarlo a tomar algo de agua.

Se quedo todo el tiempo con Yuri.

Y eso le parecía de alguna forma… lindo.

— ¿Te gustan los gatos? — se animo a preguntar al pequeño rubio este al parecer estaba de verdad concentrado en el felino para sorprenderse un poco con la pregunta.

Pero después solo sonrió y asintió.

Estuvo a punto de hablar pero un escalofrió lo hizo detenerse uno que Yuuri y Viktor sintieron también, fue extraño, no había corrientes de aire en la terraza al menos no frías.

— ¡Ya llego! — la voz de Evgenia interrumpió las conversaciones que todos los patinadores habían establecido, la vieron desaparecer en el interior de la residencia solo para después volver acompañada de una mujer alta, con ojos azules y cabello rubio tostado.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunto Donovan a Nathan cosa que escucho Viktor y decidió prestar atención.

—Es la entrenadora de Evgenia— se limito a responder con solo eso el estadounidense, porque era lo único que sabía.

No hubo más dudas para Viktor, era la entrenadora de Evgenia nada más que eso, volvió a la conversación que había establecido con Nathan y Donovan en donde Polina y Alina se habían animado a participar.

" _Ella es…"_

Yuri no pudo ver a otra dirección que no fuese a donde estaba esa chica, no esa… mujer. No lucía mayor pero a juzgar por su apariencia podía decir que tenía por lo menos 20 o 21 años.

— ¿Trajiste todo, _Historia_? — pregunto Evgenia a la rubia semi castaña.

Tanto como Yuuri Katsuki como Plisetski se estremecieron apenas y escucharon el nombre de la fémina.

" _Historia…"_

— _Bonjour á tous_ *— saludo Historia ofreciendo una resplandeciente sonrisa a cada uno de los presentes.

Al verla sonreír, ambos Yuris no tuvieron duda alguna, era ella o mejor dicho… esa era su reencarnación. La nueva vida de la chica que había sido hija de Yuuri y prometida de Yurio.

 **[…]**

 **Идиот: Idiota**

 **Hallo an halle: Hola a todos**

 **Hello: Hola**

 **Bonjour á tous: Hola a todos.**

 **Lo siento chicos, tuve una reciente baja con mi admisión a la universidad ya que fui más rechazada que el abrazo de Yuuri a Viktor en el capítulo 5 (?)**

 **Pero alv, tenía que continuar esto y que mejor que con patinadores 3D :v**

 **Me super encantan todos estos tipos, so… ojala a ustedes también.**

 **Tuve bastantes dudas sobre la raza del gato de Evgenia y del de Yurio, así que decidí que sería un Sagrado de Birmania, gatos que me parecen de verdad hermosos~**

 **Como sea…**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¿Dudas?**

 **¡Todo es bienvenido!**


	8. 8

" **Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo  
que andábamos para encontrarnos"**

— _Julio Cortázar_ —

 **[…]**

Historia Torvill, famosa bailarina de ballet reconocida ya como una "Prima Ballerina" a sus apenas 22 años, recientemente había obtenido un reconocimiento por la excepcional rutina que creó para Evgenia, la cual hizo que se volviera tanto entrenadora como coreógrafa de esta.

Ella era Historia.

Pero no la que tanto esperaron ver, actuaba de una forma más elegante y serena, se movía con gracia, hablaba con un singular acento francés, destacaba su suave voz con cada palabra que decía, tenía ciertas manías cuando conversaba.

Yurio reconoció cada una de estas.

Cuando colocaba su cabello detrás de su oreja significaba cierto nerviosismo, al verla lamerse el labio inferior era señal de incomodidad y lo último, lo único que necesito ver para estar completamente seguro fue como Historia miraba hacia abajo y sonreía ligeramente.

La única y absoluta señal de que estaba avergonzada.

—H-Historia…— Yuri susurro para sí, aunque no tanto ya que la mencionada escucho claramente la voz del pequeño rubio.

Historia no supo muy bien quien le llamaba, solo hasta encontrarse con los ojos azul semi verdoso del rubio se dio cuenta de que no había sido más que él dado que le miraba fijamente, como si tuviese algo en la cara o le conociera de alguna parte.

—Hola— se acerco hasta el rubio como Evgenia la conocía, sonriente y encantada elevo su mano en forma de saludo. —soy Historia Torvill, ¿y tú? —

Yuri ni siquiera supo qué hacer cuando vio a la francesa acercarse a él con una tranquilidad y sonrisa contenta tan más encantadora, no tuvo duda alguna de que era ella. No tuvo duda de eso ni de cómo sus mejillas se vieron inundadas de lagrimas al tenerla delante de él.

Algo en su pecho se contrajo.

—Y-Yuri, ¿Qué pasa?— completamente alarmado Viktor se acerco hasta su hermano menor que no decía nada ni siquiera cuando vio a la más alta preocupada también.

Sintió esa misma extraña sensación de cuando se encontró con Viktor por primera vez en esa vida. Era casi igual… pero no.

" _Vamos, saluda a Yurio" no importa cuando Viktor animaba a la pequeña que se abrazaba de su pierna esta simplemente mantenía escondida su mirada._

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Historia no perdió más tiempo y se acerco hasta el rubio al mismo tiempo posó su derecha en una de las mejillas del pequeño.

" _¿Y-Yurio?" la pequeña de apenas dos años con pasos tímidos se acerco hasta el rubio que ahora estaba de cuclillas._

—H-Historia…

" _Es Yuri" reitero el rubio casi arrepintiéndose enseguida cuando vio a la infante retroceder con cierto miedo en sus ojos, quiso hacer algo pero cualquier cosa física que intentara podría asustarla así que nada más opto por sonreírle suavemente. "Solo de ti aceptare que me llames así, ¿de acuerdo?"_

Historia no sabía qué hacer con lo que ocurría, no era buena lidiando con el llanto de las personas.

" _¡Yurio!" la voz de la pequeña Historia llamándolo era como un aleteo en su corazón, adoraba a esa chiquilla la adoro a tal punto en el que espero pacientemente a que creciera y así convertirse en la única persona para ella._

Pero le fallo.

— _Lo siento... Historia_ — estas palabras apenas y fueron audibles para él.

Y ahora iba a remediarlo.

 **[…]**

Las frías brisas del mar no tardaron en aparecer cuando la tarde comenzó a desaparecer y era sustituida por la noche.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Yuri? — Viktor no pudo evitar posar una de sus manos en la cabeza de su hermano menor, ambos habían tomado un baño juntos por el simple hecho de que el ruso mayor no quería separarse de su hermanito. Lo poco que recibió como respuesta por parte del rubio es que Historia, la entrenadora de Evgenia le recordó a su madre, aquella mujer que había fallecido ya hace algunos años.

—Si— apenas respondió el rubio, una vez fuera del cuarto baño fue a vestirse con sus respectivas ropas para dormir, Viktor hizo lo mismo además de ayudar a Yurio a ponerse la camisa dado que en ocasiones se le dificultaba por sus brazos cortos.

Una vez que Yurio estuvo completamente vestido decidió terminar de colocarse él sus prendas, se detuvo cuando escucho un par de golpecitos en la puerta.

—Adelante— espeto para que la persona que estuviese tocando abriera sin preocupación.

No fue sorpresa que se tratara de su entrenador.

—Viktor necesito…— las palabras de Yuuri se quedaron a medias cuando se adentro a la habitación que había sido designada para los dos hermanos.

— ¡Oh! Katsuki-san, si era usted no necesitaba tocar la puerta— Viktor se terminaba de colocar los pantalones de la pijama cuando la presencia de su entrenador lo hizo detenerse.

Yuuri se quedo estático bajo el marco de la puerta desde ahí tenía la perfecta imagen del torso desnudo y delgado del mayor de los dos rusos. No podía verlo por completo dado los largos cabellos plateados que se colaban por encima del pecho de este además de también cubrir gran parte de la espalda, paso un trago de saliva con dificultad no pudo emitir palabra, nada más siguió observando a Viktor.

A su… estudiante.

— ¿Qué quieres, cerdo? — hablo Yuri sacando o mejor dicho acabando con el extraño silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

El japonés volvió en si al escuchar al más bajo, dirigió su obvio ceño fruncido a este.

—Otabek— Yuuri llamo al Kazajo que estaba a su lado. —ve a la sala con Yurio, los demás están ahí, por favor— ofreció una pequeña caricia a los cabellos del más bajo. Otabek sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse ligeramente, asintió a la petición del más alto.

—Vamos— índico al ruso que saliera de la habitación para así ir a la sala donde los demás patinadores estaban, todos se preparaban para una pequeña reunión a lado de la chimenea que Javier intentaba encender pero su idea de gasolina no había sido muy inteligente o… eficiente, por lo que optaron por solo sentarse todos en los sillones y convivir en el cálido ambiente de la residencia de Mao.

Yuri no pensó dos veces en acompañar al Kazajo.

— ¿Te gustan las cosas dulces? — Otabek decidió comenzar una pequeña conversación con Yuri, una corta charla en lo que llegaban a la sala y tal vez podrían continuarla ahí.

—Un poco, ¿Por qué?

—Evgenia trajo bastantes…

El ruso más bajo no pudo evitar mofarse de la expresión algo resignada del contrario, tal parece que iba a ser obligado a comerlos o tal vez no eran de su gusto. Siguieron charlando, conforme la conversación ya no fue audible para Katsuki decidió adentrarse a la habitación.

—Me alegra que Yuri se lleve bien con Otabek, usualmente es muy callado y las únicas personas con las que habla son Mila y Georgi— conforme hablaba terminaba de colocarse la camisa del pijama lo cual se le complico un poco por la cantidad de cabello que tenía y ahora estando húmedo se volvía más pesado y difícil de manejar.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de ello.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Viktor negó repetidas veces con la cabeza apenas logrando adentrar esta al hueco de la camisa se las arreglo para tomar todos los mechones de su cabello y sacarlos para finalmente dejarlo caer una vez más.

—Mi cabello a veces es difícil de tratar— espeto tomando la toalla que había dejado en la cama antes de que el azabache estuviese dentro de la habitación con esta comenzó a secar algunos mechones de su cabello.

—Me imagino— Katsuki esta vez dirigió su mirada hacía los largos y plateados cabellos del ruso. Iba a preguntar algo más, sin embargo el su lugar se acerco hasta donde estaba el menor, mantuvo su distancia, observaba cada movimiento que este hacía con la toalla sobre su cabeza para secar sus cabellos desde arriba hacia abajo.

Cosa que haría más difícil el secado de este dado lo largo que era.

—Mao debe tener una secadora, ¿quieres que se la pida prestada?

Viktor detuvo el secado de su cabello con la toalla luego de escuchar al más alto, se quedo en silencio antes de negar nuevamente con la cabeza esta vez de forma suave y simple, solo dos movimientos para negar amablemente la oferta.

—Gracias pero prefiero hacerlo de esta forma, es más lento pero… me gusta hacerlo así— ofreció una sonrisa simple al contrario, después continuo con los movimientos de la toalla sobre los mechones de su cabello, debía secarlo bien para evitar cualquier problema con este como puntas abiertas o algo por el estilo.

Yuuri decidió no decir nada más, tan solo se mantuvo con su mirada marrón en el contrario siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos que Viktor hacía sobre su cabello, se canso de solo observar por lo que guio su diestra hacía uno de los mechones.

Viktor se tensó apenas y sintió como su cabello era tocado por el pelinegro.

— ¿K-Katsuki-san? — nerviosamente inclino su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Te ayudare a secarte el cabello así estará seco pronto— con solo eso removió de las manos del peli plateado la toalla con la que estaba secando su cabello.

El ruso se quedo un tanto sorprendido por la acción pero más allá de eso se sintió avergonzado, las únicas personas a las que dejaba tocar su cabello eran sus amigos, su abuelo y por supuesto su hermano menor pero más allá de ellos… nadie lo había hecho.

Hasta ahora.

—Gracias— agradeció en voz baja para después quedarse en silencio y dejarse hacer por los movimientos que Yuuri ejercía en la toalla para secar varios mechones de su larga cabellera. Sentía esa sensación de verdad agradable y de alguna forma… familiar. Como si el japonés tuviese mucha experiencia en ello o como si antes ya lo hubiese hecho con él.

Un tanto extraño, pensó.

Katsuki pasó la toalla varias veces por la cabellera del ruso, por esa larga y plateada cabellera que solo Viktor podía cargarse. Seco los cabellos llegaban hasta estar a la mitad de sus glúteos pero húmedo llegaban hasta estar completamente debajo de estos.

De verdad era largo pensó Yuuri.

"Debes secarte el cabello si no podrías resfriarte"

Pensar en ese recuerdo le hizo detenerse y mirar fijamente el mechón que tenía en las manos.

"Sécalo por mí, Yuuri~"

Desenredo sus dedos por el largo de ese mechón plateado hasta llegar a las puntas y finalmente dejarlo mezclarse nuevamente con los demás.

" _Está bien, está bien, pero debes hacerlo tu mismo"_

Acerco sus labios con suma lentitud a uno de los aun mojados tramos de cabello para inevitablemente besarlo con tal suavidad que lo hizo pensar dos veces en lo que estaba haciendo.

" _Te amo, Yuu…_ — _ri"_

— _Recuérdame, Viktor_ — susurro.

— ¿Dijo algo, Katsuki-san? — Viktor creyó escuchar al azabache decir algo por lo que tenía que preguntar, tal vez no se había lavado bien los oídos y por ende no lo escucho.

—No, no dije nada.

 **[…]**

La noche con los demás patinadores en palabras de Viktor fue algo… único.

Jamás se había sentido tan contento, estaba delante de personas que muchas veces vio por televisión que los creía casi ficticios porque individuos como ellos era imposible que existieran. Fuera de la pista eran personas normales, con vidas no tan normales como lo deseaban pero si lo suficiente para que tuviesen amigos, estudios y demás.

La mayoría de ellos estaban concentrados en las competencias pero de igual forma en su educación en sus familias y obviamente en sus relaciones personales como lo eran con las parejas y amigos.

Viktor nunca pensó que los conocería más afondo.

— ¿Estas emocionado por mañana, Yuri? Iremos a patinar con patinadores profesionales— de solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos y una agradable sensación de nauseas, obviamente provocadas por la emoción. Entre su imaginación sobre que podría pasar mañana pudo ver perfectamente como su hermano lucía de alguna forma extraño. — ¿pasa algo, Yuri? —

Yuri lo escucho pero no respondió tan solo miro fijamente el techo de la habitación como si fuese lo más importante en todo el lugar.

—Tengo sueño— espeto casi de forma mecánica.

—Oh, lo lamento ya es tarde y sigo con la luz encendida, disculpa— enseguida se apresuro adentrarse en la cama que había decidido compartir con Yuri aunque este se negó rotundamente no pudo ganar contra su hermano mayor, tan solo le quedo suspirar y aceptar de mala gana. —Buenas noches, Yuri~—

El menor asintió y cerró los ojos acurrucándose en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

—Buenas noches.

 **[…]**

Eran ya apenas las dos de la mañana, no había sonido alguno en la residencia. Así que tuvo que arreglárselas muy bien para no hacer ruido, tenía entendido que la habitación de la francesa era compartida con Evgenia así que si quería entrar debía no ser visto por la rusa.

Camino casi de puntillas por el pasillo, el cuarto estaba en el fondo de este, debía pasar el de Javier y Yuzuru primero para llegar al que deseaba.

Sin embargo, no necesito eso cuando vio una pequeña luz provenir de una de las habitaciones o mejor dicho de un salón. Apenas alcanzo a ver algo por la pequeña rayita de luz que dejaba ver la puerta no completamente cerrada, dentro pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser una barra fija a la pared.

El piso era de madera completamente liso.

Solo necesito verlo un poco más para entender de qué se trataba esa habitación.

—Es un salón de ballet personal— hablo una voz fémina y suave al otro lado de la puerta.

Yuri enseguida se sobresalto al escucharla acto seguido estuvo a punto de caer directamente al suelo por la sorpresa pero fue detenido cuando la misma dueña de la voz le sostuvo.

— ¿Sabes ballet? — interrogo de la nada.

En un parpadeo estaba dentro de aquel cuarto iluminado donde una de las paredes estaba completamente cubierta por espejos, en ellos pudo distinguir su delgada figura de infante digna de uno de 8 años ya casi de 9. No solo pudo ver su imagen en los espejos si no también la de ella.

—Todo patinador debe tener principios de ballet, ¿lo sabes? — Historia se aproximo hasta el rubio menor colocándose detrás de él y posando sus dos manos en los hombros de este señalo el enorme espejo que había delante de ellos. —tienes una hermosa figura, pero sabes… la belleza no sirve de nada si no se tiene fuerza—

Eso lo había escuchado antes.

Sentir a la fémina alejarse de él fue idéntico a aquella ocasión esa en el que la vio por última vez, verla salir del departamento que habían prometido compartir, verla llevarse el anillo de compromiso que sus padres con tanto cariño le habían entregado para que así se uniera a la persona que más amaba.

Para que ambos se unieran.

Historia estaba de espaldas acomodándose los mechones de su cabello en un chongo para poder comenzar a practicar de nuevo, Yuri desde donde estaba la sentía tan lejana.

—Historia Nikiforov Katsuki— comenzó el rubio. —Naciste el 2 de abril, comenzaste a practicar ballet con Lilia Baranovskaya justo cuando tenías 5 años, asistí a tu primer recital el cual fue "el cascanueces"; te lleve a casa de mi abuelo y comiste pirozhki de katsudon por primera vez, perdiste tu primer diente de leche a los 6 con el dinero le compraste un cascabel a mi gato, con 10 años me pediste que me casara contigo yo te dije que si crecías más que yo o si llegabas a alcanzarme un poco lo iba a considerar, a los 12 tuviste tu primer regla, con 15 años entraste al Grand Prix Junior Femenil y quedaste en segundo lugar, a los 18 me entregaste tu primer beso y a los 21 te entregaste a mí, una semana después… nos comprometimos—

En ningún instante Yuri se quebró, se conservo firme hasta terminar sus palabras, palabras que no estaba seguro si Historia entendería. Desde el fondo de su pequeño corazón deseaba que lo hiciera, que su "pequeña" prometida lo recordara, al menos… un poco.

Historia no dijo palabra alguna se mantuvo de espaldas, Yuri sintió como algo nuevamente se contraía dentro de él, ella… no lo recordaba.

—N-Nunca debí haberte dicho mi primera regla.

— _¿Eh?_

La rubia semi castaña se dio por completo la vuelta así dejando ver sus orbes azules inundados de lágrimas, lagrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla y para finalmente caer al suelo.

Dichas lágrimas fueron como una salvación para Yurio, una respuesta para todas sus dudas. Sin darse cuenta completamente… él había comenzado a llorar también. No hubo fuerza alguna que los detuviera a ambos de fundirse en un abrazo que no solo Yuri había anhelado hace tanto tiempo si no también Historia, pero ella… había tenido otras oportunidades de abrazarlo.

Hablaría de ellas con él eso era obvio pero ahora no, para nada quería arruinar ese único momento entre ambos. El reencuentro de dos vidas pasadas que tanto deseaban volverse a encontrar.

—Te busque en tus otras vidas— murmuro Yuri.

Historia asintió sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por los cabellos rubios del pequeño ruso.

—No fue una chica en todas, Yuri— inquirió la francesa en respuesta.

Yuri se separo para por fin verla fijamente y obviamente con confusión.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

La fémina no pudo si no reír ligeramente por lo que no sabía si era duda o curiosidad por parte del pequeño pero sin duda era algo que le causaba gracia.

—Cuando morí estuve vagando por poco tiempo en un espacio vacío donde tal parece no había lugar para mí, no sé si fue casualidad o el mismo destino pero una mañana desperté y era tu gato— declaro y eso fue suficiente para que los ojos del pequeño ruso se abrieran en forma de sorpresa. —Me volví "Miru", tu dulce gatita mascota que estuvo a tu lado hasta el día en el que morí… otra vez—

No entendía bien pero el tema de la muerte ya no le causaba la misma impresión de antes.

Yuri no cabía en la sorpresa y eso que aun no sabía lo que había sigo en su segunda vida.

—Mi segunda vida fue más tranquila, vivía en los suburbios de Inglaterra hasta que a las puerta de mi hogar fue a dar un pequeño bebé, de ojos verdes, cabello rubio y… una peculiar expresión en sus ojos— conforme hablaba pasaba sus manos tanto en los cabellos como en el rostro del pequeño ruso, no entendió bien el mensaje, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de a qué se refería.

Paso un trago de saliva con suma dificultad.

—T-Tú…

Historia asintió segura.

—Yo fui tu madre en aquella vida— sintió un sabor raro en la boca luego de decir aquella, de alguna forma de solo pensarlo le causaba escalofríos, su prometido había sido también su hijo… no de sangre pero seguía siéndolo, lo vio crecer y demás. Fue un milagro que nada se le escapara en aquella vida.

Yuri tuvo que respirar profundo, era mucha información, muchas noticias, ¿Cómo debía tomarlo? Su primera vida no la recordaba bien solo hasta el momento de su muerte, su segunda vida si… tenía una madre, una mujer de largo cabello negro que cuidaba de él, ella era su madre.

Ella era…

—T-Tan… raro— murmuro completamente confundido y extrañado, sentía su estomago revuelto su cabeza dolía, debía… debía…

—Está bien, Yuri— Historia se apresuro a calmarlo no quería que tuviese una migraña o algo por el estilo, se inclino para besar la frente del pequeño ruso en busca de que este dejase de pensar. —te críe de la mejor forma posible, te alimente, cuide, bañe, te di la educación que mejor pude, ¿no crees que se repitió lo mismo que cuando yo era hija de Yuuri y Viktor? —

Ahora que lo ponía de esa forma… si, era casi lo mismo.

Yuri no pudo si no suspirar completamente agobiado y por supuesto cansado dejo que su frente chocara ligeramente contra la de la contraria.

—Nunca dejamos de estar comprometidos— murmuro bajo.

Historia sonrió grande por lo dicho.

—Llegaste tarde— respondió. —Me case con Seung hace año y medio—

El rubio no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido pero a la vez contento por ello, volvió a chocar suavemente su frente contra la de Historia al mismo tiempo que frotaba ligeramente sus narices.

—Me alegro— admitió.

 **[…]**

La inesperada falta de una persona en la cama le hizo despertarse pero además de ello también el sonido de su teléfono celular, pudo distinguir el tono de llamada algo que le pareció extraño dado que era demasiado tarde para que alguien estuviese llamando.

Ni siquiera vio de quien se trataba solo se llevo la bocina del aparato a la oreja.

— ¿Si?

Más te vale que no te estés escondiendo, Vity

La sangre de Viktor enseguida se heló al escuchar esa voz con ese peculiar acento asiático. La línea inmediatamente se volvió el sonido de que la persona tras la llamada había colgado, se retiro el aparato y vio la pantalla.

 **GHJ**

Las siglas de un hombre que era el causante de muchas de sus preocupaciones, problemas y… frustraciones. Se levanto de la cama enseguida por el hecho de que sentía la boca seca y porque quería saber dónde estaba su hermano menor.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, camino taciturno por el pasillo hasta que algunos sonidos lo hicieron detenerse.

Camino inseguro hacia el lugar de donde provenían, no era más que la habitación que Yuuri su entrenador compartía con Otabek Altin, el ganador de la reciente Grand Prix. Se asomo un poco por la rejilla que la puerta entreabierta dejaba ver hacia el interior del cuarto.

Lo que sus orbes azules vieron fue suficiente para que contuviera el aire de sus pulmones.

—Otabek— Yuuri aparto al menor que incisivamente intentaba acercarse hasta él nuevamente. —Basta, Otabek—

El Kazajo no se detuvo, fue todo lo contrario, tomo por el cuello del pijama al rubio y lo atrajo contra sí. Lo suficiente para que sus labios chocaran en un beso del cual Yuuri se separo nada más hasta darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo cual fue… en menos de 10 segundos.

—Dije basta, vete a dormir— declaro el japonés acto siguiente empujo al menor hacia su cama este chasco la lengua quiso levantarse de donde había sido empujado pero se detuvo cuando el mayor abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Dejando ver así al mayor de los rusos quien lucía como un conejo pasmado por la luz de algún automóvil.

Yuuri no supo que decir en ese momento, basto con ver al de cabellos plateados para darse cuenta de que lo había visto o mejor dicho… los había visto.

—V-Viktor— lo llamo pero Viktor no reacciono.

Fue extraño pero había sido como si algo en su interior… se quebrara.

¿Qué había sido eso?

 **[…]**

 **Son libres de poner lo que quieran en los comentarios, todo insulto me lo merezco, sean libres.**

 **Si tienen dudas también déjenlas.**

 **Si tienen halagos que no me merezco también.**

 **Si me quiere desear la muerte están en su derecho.**

 **Buenas noches.**


	9. 9

" **Tal vez algún error pasado no te deje en paz por momentos,  
tal vez alguna falta cometida haya sido motivo suficiente para que te impongas un castigo por solo proceso consciente de saber  
que has cometido un error. Pero siempre hay una oportunidad de cambiar, corregir y mejorar.  
Solo piensa en cómo enmendarlo, en como modificar una situación pasado."**

— _Desconocido_ —

 **[…]**

Yurio estuvo preparándose en el camino a la habitación que compartía con su hermano mayor, se preparaba para la gran cantidad de preguntas que Viktor le haría porque sabía perfectamente que este notó su ausencia en la cama.

Una vez que estuvo delante de la puerta tomo una gran bocarada de aire y finalmente se adentro, haciendo el más mínimo ruido con la puerta para entrar la habitación así como también para llegar a la cama y recostarse con cuidado, intentando no despertar a su hermano mayor.

Pero fue inevitable el que este se despertara.

—Yuri— irrumpió en medio de la oscuridad Yurio casi sintió como su corazón se detenía por el susto.

—F-Fui al baño y a tomar algo de agua— se apresuro a responder con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Todo se quedo en un extraño silencio que solo duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que Viktor volvió a hablar.

—Ya veo— contesto —bueno, vuelve a dormir, descansa—

Después de eso ninguno de los dos agrego algo más, en parte Yuri se sintió tranquilo por este hecho pero a la vez no, estaba extrañado de que Viktor se mostrara tan sereno con su ausencia en la habitación por la noche, las veces que lo hacía en casa se ganaba varias interrogantes sobre donde estaba y porque tardaba tanto pero hoy no.

Algo paso o había pasado para que su hermano mayor estuviese así, prefirió no preguntar nada, ya era bastante tarde y debía dormir dado que tenía cosas que hacer mañana. Termino de meterse bajo las sabanas hecho esto cerró los ojos y una vez más se dejo hacer por la grata sensación de quedarse dormido nuevamente.

—Buenas noches, Vitya— murmuro por ultimo justo antes de rendirse ante los encantos de Morfeo.

Creía que sería más difícil conciliar el sueño dado los recientes acontecimientos pero no fue así.

 **[…]**

La hora para despertarse de varios de los patinadores era diferente, apenas eran las 8 cuando la mayoría permanecían dormidos otros habían salido a correr mientras que algunos desayunaban en la no tan pequeña isla que había en la cocina entre ellos se encontraba Evgenia junto a su entrenadora.

Quienes no estaban completamente solas.

—Buen día, Katsuki— saludo cordialmente Historia al nipón que ahora se adentraba a la cocina tal parece le había sorprendido dado que cuando la escucho este retrocedió ligeramente como si hubiese visto algún tipo de fantasma.

Historia sonrió ligeramente por ello.

—B-Buenos días— respondió el japonés luego de unos segundos en los que no emitió palabra alguna.

Evgenia le saludo solo con un pequeño movimiento de su mano derecha debido a que su boca estaba llena de una de las tostadas francesas que su entrenadora había preparado. La rusa no era la única ocupada en terminar su comida en el final de la isla se encontraba Yurio.

Sin Viktor, algo que de inmediato le hizo extrañar al japonés.

— ¿Dónde está Viktor? — pregunto al pequeño ruso este no le prestó mucha atención ni siquiera por el tono tan extraño que uso, como si le estuviese exigiendo una respuesta. Evgenia dejo su propio desayuno para prestar atención al japonés.

La mirada azul del rubio se volvió hacía la marrón del japonés esta corta lucha de miradas se vio interrumpida por Historia.

—Salió a correr con Javier— espeto la rubia luego de que dejase otras dos tostadas francesas en el plato del ruso hecho eso le regalo una pequeña caricia en la cabeza justo después fue nuevamente a la estufa donde ya tenía otras de sus "especiales" tostadas ya listas para los demás patinadores que faltaban por despertar. —Tanto usted como Altín pueden comer las tostadas que quieran, el pequeño hermano de su estudiante me acompañara a dar una vuelta por la ciudad—

Solo estaba avisando al japonés que la presencia del menor no estaría muy presente con ellos y por lo visto fue algo que contento al nipón pero también sorprendió.

— ¿Irás tu también, Evgenia? — Yuuri se volvió a la rusa que terminaba de lavar los recientes trastes que había utilizado.

—No, quiero ir a la pista que hay en esta ciudad lo antes posible según Mao es de verdad muy grande— estiro sus brazos para de alguna forma demostrar que no exageraba en nada sobre la pista de la que Mao le había contado.

Yuuri frunció el ceño por la respuesta sin embargo no comento nada tan solo dejo salir un simple bufido. Yuri tampoco agrego algo tal parece no era el momento adecuado mucho menos lo fue cuando su hermano se adentro a la cocina vistiendo una sudadera bastante grande y un par de pantalones deportivos. Estaba sudando y sonriente, combinación que en nada puso contento al azabache.

—Eres buen corredor— Javier pasaba una toalla por su cuello mientras era acompañado por el ruso.

Viktor solo pudo reír ligeramente por el comentario, ¿podía considerarlo un alago?

—Gracias es la primera vez que me alagan por ello— su sonrisa creció más luego de ver a su hermanito —buen día, Yuri~— se inclino lo suficiente para besar la mejilla del rubio obviamente por el simple hecho de que adoraba lo rojo que se ponía por esas pequeñas muestras de cariño fraternal que tenía con él. Yuri no dijo nada y tan solo lo aparto con su diestra aunque no lo consiguió como quería.

El peli plateado no pudo si no reír al sentir como su hermanito lo alejaba decidió alejarse por su cuenta tanto por el hecho de que Yuri no quería más "mimos" así como también para saludar a los demás.

Saludo a ambas rusas que gustosas le devolvieron el saludo después fue a Otabek a quien saludo de la misma forma que con Evgenia y Historia, ahora solo faltaba su entrenador a quien vio fijamente solo por unos segundos luego volvió la vista a su hermanito.

—Buen día, _Yuuri_ — sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa luego de saludar de igual forma a su entrenador sin embargo con el "diminuto" cambio de que no lo había llamado "Katsuki-san" como usualmente se le había oído decirle.

Yuuri palideció apenas y Viktor lo llamo como tanto había esperado, lo tomo por sorpresa, no supo cómo reaccionar nada más se quedo en silencio y volvió la vista hacía donde estaba la francesa y el pequeño ruso.

— ¿Acompañara a la entrenadora de Evgenia a esa clase de ballet, Yuri? — Viktor sin notarlo al principio interrumpió el último bocado que su hermanito daba a la tostada francesa. Obtuvo solo un pequeño asentimiento por parte del rubio. —Bueno, más vale que te portes bien, si da algún problema no dude en decírmelo— Viktor dirigió su mirada hacia Historia que no pudo evitar mostrarse ligeramente confundida.

Historia sin notarlo mucho inclino la mirada hacia el piso con cierta incomodidad una que ninguno de los dos Yuris paso desapercibida y por supuesto tampoco Otabek, quien en realidad no presto mucha atención a ello dado que toda esta se encontraba dirigida hacía el ruso de cabello largo a quien le regalo una extraña expresión, con el entrecejo fruncido y con ligera sombría en ellos observo fijamente a Viktor.

El ruso mayor estaba concentrado en retirar los restos de comida de la boca de su hermanito solo hasta sentir una mirada penetrante en él fue bastante sorpresa cuando se entero a quien pertenecía, se mostró confundido aunque solo al principio, una vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Otabek no pudo si no sonreír abiertamente al kazajo.

Una extraña tensión se formo entre ellos una que fue completamente notoria para más de uno de los presentes, sobre todo para cierto japonés que se adentraba a la cocina.

—Yuzuru~ buen día— Javier saludo con su más resplandeciente sonrisa al japonés más bajo que tal parece recién salía de ducharse dado los restos de agua que pudo percibir en el cabello de este.

—Buenos días— respondió Yuzuru casi de forma mecánica cosa que extraño al español.

— ¿Pasa algo? — se animo a preguntar el más alto una vez que notó como el nipón se cruzaba de brazos y recargaba bajo el umbral de la entrada a la cocina.

Yuzuru no respondió en su lugar se mantuvo observando las extrañas miradas que el ruso y kazajo se dirigían estas era mucho peores que las de los competidores hacían justo al momento de entrar a la pista, cuando se veían como dignos rivales, como verdaderos retos u obstáculos para llegar al tan merecido oro.

Pero no.

Había algo más en todo eso.

—No es nada. — le resto importancia al asunto, al menos delante de Javier, se las arreglaría fácilmente para descubrir qué había ocurrido entre ambos, ¿Qué clase de cambio radical había tenido la relación de los dos adolescentes?

 **[…]**

La cálida brisa del viento hizo que el cabello de ambos se alborotara, Historia se las arreglo para simplemente hacerlo a un lado mientras que Yurio no hizo más que dejarlo así tal y como el viento decidió peinarlo, con el cabello tan alborotado que parecía recién salido de la cama.

—No has cambiado ni un poco— Historia no pudo si no soltar una ligera risa luego de ver los cabellos alborotados del pequeño rubio.

—Cállate— fue la simple respuesta por parte de Yurio, respuesta que hizo a Historia fruncir el ceño, no dejaría las cosas así.

Justo en uno de los semáforos rojos aparto las manos del volante y las llevo a las mejillas del pequeño ruso, las que no hizo más que apretar no tan fuerte pero si algo.

—Soy mayor que tu cariño, más te vale que muestres respeto— espeto sin soltar las mejillas del ruso. Yurio intento apartarla pero no fueron más que intentos fallidos, por mucho la francesa era más fuerte que él, aunque no solo eso.

El semáforo cambio a verde mucho antes de que Yuri sintiera que sus mejillas iban a ser arrancadas de su rostro, una vez que Historia lo soltó no hizo más que sobarlas y mirarla con mala cara. Quiso decir algo pero prefirió callar, por alguna razón no quería arruinar el ambiente entre ambos, era familiar. Lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir bastante cómodo.

Se recargo en el asiento del automóvil que estaba compartiendo con Historia la que no hacía más que conducir tranquilamente, por una larga calle que era desconocida para él pero de alguna forma tal viaje le pareció… extraño. Como un tipo de deja vu, mientras observaba las diferentes calles que pasaban sintió que estaba regresando al pasado, que vivía algo que había vivido, que ya antes había estado ahí.

Fue nada más hasta llegar a la carretera que empezó a sentirse de verdad extraño.

—Historia…

—Shh— Historia posó su índice en sus labios al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa al rubio —está bien, ya falta poco—

¿Se supone que debía estar más tranquilo con esa respuesta? No lo estaría si no hubiese sido por parte de Historia. Decidió no decir nada y solo quedarse en silencio esperando la ansiada respuesta.

No hubo palabra alguna por parte de ninguno, no hasta que llegaron a un largo tramo de campo, un largo tramo en donde había algo peculiar y eso era un enorme árbol en medio de todo este ancho de pasto. Historia bajo primero del auto después lo hizo Yurio aunque realmente no pudo hacerlo como quería dado que Historia se le adelanto y lo ayudo a salir, además de tomarlo de la mano derecha.

Yurio quiso protestar pero al ver lo decidida y contenta que Historia se veía… prefirió no hacerlo y simplemente seguirla adonde sea que esta quería ir.

Caminaron en silencio, Yurio permitiendo que la más alta continuara sujetándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacía el lugar que más llamo su atención. Y ese era el frondoso árbol en medio de todo ese tramo de pasto verde fue mientras caminaban que algo comenzó a pasar por su cabeza o mejor dicho por su memoria.

—Aunque no lo creas es bastante extraño que un árbol así de grande nazca en un lugar donde solo hay nada más que pasto— inquirió la francesa sin detener sus pasos.

Yurio la escucho fuerte y claro incluso volvió su vista hacía esta, justo en ese instante algo como lo que le había pasado cuando tenía tan solo dos años le sucedió nuevamente.

—Un árbol tarda muuucho en crecer así de grande— no pudo si no señalar la enorme altura del árbol al que ahora por fin habían llegado y del cual podían disfrutar de su tan agradable sombra. — ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomo para poder ser así? —

Plisetski se quedo en silencio en su lugar sujeto con firmeza la mano de la más alta.

Historia no pudo si no dirigirse hacia el enorme árbol que estaba delante ellos aunque en verdad no quería ir hacia este realmente.

—Podría decir algo como: **Oh nadie sabe el origen del misterioso árbol que hay en medio del largo tramo de pasto verde, que misterioso~** — imito una especia de voz de narrador de cuentos, solo intento imitar una realmente no lo había hecho bien. Mientras hablaba se agacho con cuidado hasta poder sentarse justo con el rubio. —pero eso sería mentirte y ya lo hice con el "hada de los dientes" —

— ¿Uh? — inquirió el rubio.

Historia bufo simplemente, una risa que no la hizo detenerse de su labor el cual era nada más que el hecho de terminar de desenterrar algo que había cerca del enorme árbol. Por ello se había agachado por nada más que para poder desenterrar… una pequeña pero no tanto caja de madera.

— ¿Una caja? — emitió el menor más que confundido.

De alguna forma Historia se sintió indignada pero solo fue una fachada, sin prestar atención a la suciedad de sus manos saco la caja de madera y la dejo sobre su regazo por supuesto no pudo esperar más y la abrió. El contenido de esta no fue nada más que una verdadera sorpresa para el rubio.

Eran fotos y un muñeco de felpa que vaya sorpresa era de un león, nada más que eso había dentro de la caja.

—Ten— entrego el peluche al ruso quien dudo un poco sobre si tomarlo o no, al final lo hizo sin darle muchos rodeos al asunto. — _trabaje tres turnos extras para comprártelo_ —

Yurio con eso comprendió de qué se trataba todo.

Después de sacar el peluche tomo las fotografías no eran más que tres fotos, tres que le dieron todas las respuestas al ruso.

—Esta fue de tu primer cumpleaños, lucías tan feliz que no pude evitar pedirle a la anciana que vivía a lado que tomara una foto— dejo a la vista del rubio una foto que a simple vista parecía común y corriente, era bastante vieja los colores se habían comenzado a deteriorar pero las emociones que le hacían sentir fueron tantas que no pudo aguantarlo más.

Las lágrimas comenzaron abundar en sus ojos azules, nada más que excesos de agua que no tardaron en descender por sus mejillas y terminar en su mentón para finalmente caer al piso. Historia con solo verlo llorar tampoco pudo resistirlo y empezó a lagrimear, sin embargo tenía que parar, aun faltaban dos fotos.

—E-Esta es de tu cuarto cumpleaños, aprendí a tejer en aquel año solo por un propósito— dejo a la vista la segunda foto donde no era nada más que el pequeño Yurio luciendo con su más resplandeciente sonrisa un hermoso suéter tejido con la imagen de un tigre en medio. —lloraste cuando te dejo de quedar—

Yurio comenzó a llorar en voz alta con la segunda fotografía, Historia no lo resistió más y dejando la caja de un lado lo envolvió en sus brazos atrayéndolo contra sí y así permitiendo nuevamente que ambos dejaran de reprimir todos sus sentimientos, todas sus penas, sus dolores… los recuerdos de una vida pasada que si bien no fue como ante lo esperaban la vida los había recompensado con algo único y hasta podría decirse mejor.

Historia nada más se aparto para ver una última vez el recuerdo de aquel joven de quien en otra vida estuvo enamorado, de quien en otra vida acogió bajo su techo a quien vio crecer e irse de su lado como un hijo y ahora… le daba la bienvenida nuevamente. Yurio vio desaparecer el recuerdo de la niña, su prometida, su confidente, su madre a quien fue muchas cosas para él ahora estaba nuevamente en su vida. En una que no iba a estropear más en una que por primera vez no olvidaría, no sería como aquellas veces, no cerraría los ojos y pretendería que nada sucedía, no.

Esta vez… sería diferente.

—Yuri

— ¿Hm?

Historia sonrió sin dejar de abrazarlo.

— **Te perdono.**

Yurio sintió por fin paz con esas dos palabras.

 **[…]**

Una vez que todos pusieron un pie en la pista se sintieron nuevamente como en casa, era el hábitat natural de los patinadores, su zona de conforto el único sitió donde podían hacer lo que mejor hacían.

Y eso era patinar.

— ¿Haz practicado saltos más difíciles? — Yuuri se encontraba tras la barra de contención cuando interrogo a Viktor quien pareció no prestarle la debida atención que otras veces si había hecho.

Pero esto solo fue imaginación de Yuuri, Viktor apenas y escucho a su entrenador volvió la vista hacía él

—Solo algunos axels y uno que otro lutz, nada más— respondió Viktor con calma mientras continuaba sus estiramientos, sabía que hacer antes de empezar alguna rutina de patinaje, debía estirarse bien.

— ¿Puedes hacerlos con todo ese manojo de pelo que tienes? — interrogo Otabek ya entrando completamente arreglado con patines puestos se adentro sin más a la pista.

Yuuri no pudo evitar mostrarse ligeramente molesto.

— ¿Ya te estiraste?

Otabek no respondió tan solo fue al centro de la pista y comenzó con su práctica habitual, varios flips y algunos salchows, todos estos eran precisos y sin fallas, giraba a la perfección no rotaba de más ni menos. Yuuri no le sorprendió la precisión con la que Otabek realizaba su rutina, la había visto cientos de veces por lo que era difícil que se sorprendiese a esas alturas.

El pelinegro observo un par de segundos al kazajo al menos hasta que volvió la vista al de cabello plateado. Se quedo sin palabras al verlo.

— Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer con el cabello suelto— declaro el ruso mayor ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa al kazajo quien se detuvo enseguida que Viktor hablo.

— ¿Es un reto, Nikiforov? — hablo el kazajo con seriedad.

La sonrisa de Viktor cambio luego de escuchar al pelinegro, se volvió una de completa satisfacción al escucharlo. No dijo nada luego de eso tan solo se retiro una de liga de cabello que tenía en su muñeca y con ella no hizo más que hacerse una simple coleta dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de su cuello aunque con lo largo del cuello de tortuga de la sudadera era un tanto difícil de verlo.

—Oigan los dos paren eso— Yuuri se apresuro a detener cualquier estupidez que los dos chicos quisiera cometer, sabía el porqué las cosas se habían tornado así.

—Tranquilo Katsuki-san, solo vamos a "divertirnos" un poco— espeto el de cabello plateado.

Eso para nada tranquilizo al japonés en su lugar tan solo provoco que una punzada apareciera en su cabeza y su ceño se frunciera.

Yuuri deseaba que Viktor no hubiese sido testigo de lo que había pasado entre él y Otabek. Tan solo eso provoco o mejor dicho cambio la forma de ser del ruso con él.

— ¿Qué tienes en menta, Altín? — interrogo Viktor desde la barra de contención.

Otabek no se acerco ni alejo, tan solo se quedo en donde estaba, en el centro de la pista con los brazos cruzados.

—Una rutina de un minuto y medio, solo saltos de dificultad alta y baja, ¿entendido?

Viktor sonrió abiertamente al escucharlo y Yuuri en su lugar abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

—Bien, ¿Cuándo? — ahora solo faltaba un día y una hora.

En eso tuvo que intervenir un nipón.

—Una semana— inquirió Yuzuru.

Una vez que Yuzuru llego impidió a Yuuri volver a intentar parar con todo la estúpida rivalidad que ahora estaban desarrollando, se sintió molesto pero dejo de estarlo cuando algo paso por su cabeza.

Él había pasado por algo igual, no en esa vida pero si en otra.

Le sorprendía el hecho de que Viktor y Otabek fueran ahora los que se enfrentaban.

Y el único responsable de ello… era él.

"Vaya mierda…"

Maldijo internamente.

 **[…]**

 **Son las 2 y yo actualizando… *se arrastra a su cama*  
Mañana debo trabajar si hay errores disculpen, es tarde…**


	10. 10

**"Hace algún tiempo persiguen tus recuerdos mis caminos y sudan bajo el sol,**  
 **tras mis talones los días más felices ya vividos "**

— _Jenniley Bonilla_

 **[...]**

 _No servía en nada que se removiera una y otra vez de la cama, nada le haría conciliar el sueño a Historia, ni mucho menos ahora que estaba volviendo a recordarlos, suspiro frustrada, frotó sus cienes en un intento por retirar las pocas lagañas que se habían formado en sus ojos gracias a las apenas tres horas de sueño que tuvo._

 _Se levanto nada más para darse cuenta de que aun tenía puesto el enorme vestido blanco que hace algunas horas había lucido frente a familiares, amigos, conocidos y colegas, ninguno resistió el alagar lo hermosa que lucía con su vestido de bodas._

— _No me quite el vestido— espeto una vez que se levanto y sentó en la orilla de la cama, la persona a la que se había dirigido no hizo más que lo mismo, salvo que esta opto por levantarse completamente de la enorme cama matrimonial._

 _Hubo un silencio que se vio cortado cuando el varón de cabello negro le ofreció ambas manos a la rubia semi castaña para ponerse de pie, Historia apenas y pensó que se traía en manos el azabache sin cuestionarse más se dejo manejar por el contrario. Caminaron tranquilos por la enorme habitación, sintieron los pétalos de rosas en sus pies descalzos y adoloridos, fue una sensación agradable a comparación de la que los tacones le había hecho a Historia y los zapatos de vestir le hicieron a Seung._

 _Llegaron hasta el cuarto de baño, solo para que ambos tomaran siento en la orilla de la tina que ahora se llenaba con agua caliente, la cual no tardo en llegar a sus pies y brindarles una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida, tan relajante y necesaria para sus adoloridos dedos que durante toda la noche le habían pedido a gritos un descanso de los enormes tacones de 12 centímetros que se vio forzada a utilizar para así estar un poco a la altura de su ahora esposo._

— _Debiste quitártelos al menos por un rato, no era necesario que los utilizaras toda la noche— inquirió el varón de cabello negro._

 _Historia no le prestó atención o al menos así aparento._

— _Cállate, Seung— respondió la fémina sin agregar más dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro._

 _Seung tan solo sonrió ligeramente al escuchar a Historia decirle que se callara, sabía que no lo decía en serio, si así fuera lo habría mirado fijamente con su expresión más enojada de todas pero no, ahí estaba su pareja con su sonrisa más satisfecha y con un aire ya relajado._

— _Quien lo diría, más de dos vidas tuvieron que pasar para que finalmente pudiéramos estar juntos apropiadamente— espeto la rubia para así llamar toda la atención del azabache. —bueno, casarnos porque siempre sentí que estabas a mi lado— confesó._

 _Con aquella declaración Historia no pudo si no conseguir que el rostro de Seung se decolorara enseguida, aun ya completamente casados aun conseguía poner de una tonalidad adorable al coreano. Se limito a reír ligeramente obviamente ganando una mueca molesta por parte del de cabellos negros._

— _¿Los extrañaste mucho esta noche verdad?— Seung quería saber la honesta respuesta de Historia, por ello no quiso perder más tiempo, aunque sonara bastante apresurada esa interrogante él necesitaba saber la verdad del sentir de Historia._

 _Historia se quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos después volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Seung._

— _Más de lo que podrías imaginar— contestó. —todos los días pienso en ellos y en como me hubiese gustado que me vieran casando contigo, pero... bueno, tal vez debían perderse este momento después de todo aun no se nada de Viktor— un aire triste acompaño las palabras de la fémina que no pudo sonreír como lo hacía antes cuando el recuerdo de su padre llegó a su memoria._

 _Los recuerdos de Viktor y Yuuri, sus padres que si no lo eran en esa vida si lo habían sido en la que casi se caso con Yurio._

— _Al menos sabemos sobre Yuuri— inquirió Seung sin mucha intención por que Historia le prestara atención pero fue todo lo contrario apenas lo dijo se gano un enorme beso en los labios por parte de la francesa. Había sido más largo que el que se habían dado al final de la ceremonia._

 _Una vez separados Historia no hizo más que sonreír y volver a recargarse en el hombro de su esposo._

— _Lamento haber sido completamente descuidada en aquella vida— se disculpo ahora mirando hacía el interior de la tina donde el agua ya les cubría por completo los pies. —y lamento que mantuviéramos lo nuestro en secreto... —_

 _Seung tuvo que detenerla de seguir torturándose con acciones de una de sus vidas pasadas, deslizo su diestra por los cabellos desordenados de la fémina estos ya no tenían rastro alguno del peinado que Historia había lucido toda la noche, acariciando la cabellera de la contraria logro apaciguar una de las muchas veces que Historia se torturaba con sus vidas pasadas, los recuerdos de estas le hacían quedarse en cama por horas sin emitir palabra alguna, tan solo miraba fijamente el techo y se dejaba hundir por el pasado. Él sabía que no necesariamente debía dejar atrás todo y mirar nada más al presente, pero sabía también que era necesario librarse de algunas cosas para poder seguir adelante._

 _Y no quedarse estancada._

— _Creo que este sería el momento indicado para que me arrancaras el vestido con los dientes— murmuro Historia dejándose hacer por las caricias a su cabello por parte del coreano._

— _Solo guarda silencio— Seung no pudo evitar mostrar una decoloración en su mejillas con las palabras de su pareja._

 _Historia sonrió grande y sin notarlo los recuerdos por fin esa noche la dejarían en paz, al menos en parte. Estaba segura que las cosas cambiarían completamente, tal vez porque ahora tanto su dedo corazón como el de Seung eran adornados por los anillos que en un lejano tiempo fueron llamados "amuletos de la suerte"._

 _Si eso era cierto, le darían la suerte suficiente para volver a reencontrarse con ellos._

 **[...]**

Viajaron en silencio, Yuri parecía demasiado concentrado en las fotografías de la caja de madera que ahora tenía en las manos, mirar esas fotos donde no estaba solo, ahí a su lado una sonriente joven de cabello largo color negro, ojos azules y resplandeciente sonrisa se encontraba junto a él.

Sintió su estomago revolverse al pensar en la enorme similitud que estas fotografías tenían con las mismas que Viktor había tomado de él con la pequeña Historia en aquella vida.

—Si sabías que era yo debiste dejarme en algún otro lugar para morir y así...

El automóvil se detuvo abruptamente por el pie de Historia que piso con fuerza el freno, si no hubiese sido por el cinturón de seguridad que la fémina se había esforzado porque Yuri utilizara este se hubiese golpeado perfectamente contra la guantera.

—¿De que mierda estas hablando?— interrogo sin preocuparse en nada por el vocabulario que había utilizado. —Fueras tú o no, yo no hubiese dejado a un recién nacido a su suerte en algún otro lado, ¿crees que buscaba venganza por lo que paso con nuestro compromiso?—

Yuri no respondió, algo que fue como una respuesta para la rubia.

—Yuri— lo llamo con la mayor calma que podía tener en ese momento. —yo no fui honesta contigo tampoco durante nuestro compromiso—

El rubio miro con confusión a la contraria, ¿a que se refería con eso? En aquel entonces Historia era la persona más honesta que Yuri conocía, era la hija de Viktor y Yuuri, la habían criado con los mejores valores él lo sabía porque había formado una parte primordial de la vida de la fémina, por lo que si le decía algo como que no había sido honesta con él no era más que una mentira.

—¿A que te refieres?— se animo a preguntar luego de unos cuantos segundos un silencio incomodo.

Historia no respondió en su lugar apretó el volante con ambas manos y respiro profundamente, estuvo apunto de responder cuando su teléfono celular le do el aviso de que había llegado un mensaje. No pensó dos veces en ver de que se trataba, apenas acciono la opción para leerlo sintió un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

—¿Recuerdas aquel encuentro que tuviste con Yuuri en la pista? Del que Viktor me contó— no recordaba bien como se llamaba lo que Viktor y Yuuri le habían contado en aquella vida cuando era la hija de ambos.

—¿Las aguas termales sobre hielo?

La rubia asintió para después entregarle su teléfono celular al menor, retirar el pie del freno y así pisar el acelerado justo cuando el semáforo apenas les dio luz verde.

—Tal parece que se repetirán en esta vida— Yuri leyó el mensaje para después ver la fotografía que había junto a este, ahí se apreciaba perfectamente tanto Viktor como Otabek en la pista no se podían ver las caras de estos pero por lo que Evguenia había escrito bajo la imagen le hizo saber que estaba pasando.

 **"¡Hay un poco de fricción entre los estudiantes de Katsuki!"**

Esas eran las palabras que la rusa había escrito en aquel mensaje.

 **[...]**

Desde el angulo de la cama donde Yuri estaba sentado podía ver a la perfección como su hermano mayor iba de un lado a otro en la habitación, caminaba en círculos y eso estresaba al rubio.

—¡Para ya, Viktor!— grito el rubio al de cabellos plata que se sorprendió un poco. — el cer- Katsuki les prohibió aquel enfrentamiento así que no entiendo porque estas tan nervioso—

Viktor negó repetidas veces con la cabeza lo cual solo provoco la confusión de su hermano.

—Eso es lo que menos me preocupa en este momento, Yuri— se volvió hacía la cama en donde estaba su hermano menor tomo asiento en la orilla de esta. —ayer... recibí una llamada—

Eso llamo por completo la atención del rubio quien al principio no estaba muy interesado en lo que sucedía en la cabeza de su hermano mayor dado que se hacía a la idea de que ya lo sabía.

—¿Quien era?— pregunto Yuri sin pensarlo más.

Viktor jugueteo nerviosamente con sus dedos, no sabía si era buena idea contarle a su hermano menor sobre el problema en el que estaba metido, Viktor tenía claros conocimientos de lo explosivo que era Yuri, sabía también que no lo dejaría lidiar solo con el problema, pero también sabía que sucedería lo mismo de hace algunos días.

La herida en el brazo de Yuratchka era la prueba innata de ello y sus costillas aun adoloridas también lo eran.

—¡Era el abuelo! Parece que atrapo un pequeño resfriado, sabes lo delicado que esta por su espalda así que... estoy preocupado— se regaño internamente por no decir la verdad, detestaba con todo su ser mentirle a las personas sobretodo a su familia.

Viktor agacho la mirada por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a ver a su hermano y notar que su semblante se suavizo, la señal que necesitaba para saber que Yuri se había creído lo que le había dicho. Se permitió respirar con mayor tranquilidad.

—Ahora debe estar descansando por lo que llamemos más tarde— Yuri se levanto de la cama nada más para ir adonde estaba su maleta la cual apenas y estaba la mitad de ser preparada, después de todo se irían por la mañana dado que el fin de semana estaba por terminar.

El ruso mayor no hizo si no asentir a las palabras del menor acto siguiente se dejo caer en la cama.

—Vi algo anoche y no se que significa realmente— espeto Viktor mientras levantaba ambas manos y las llevaba a su cabello nada más para desheredarlo con sus dedos.

Yuri pareció no prestarle atención pero lo escuchaba más no hablaba, aun tenía algunas cosas que empacar por ejemplo las fotos que tenía en el bolsillo.

—Me levante cuando noté que no estabas, hasta que caminando por el pasillo escuche algunos ruidos provenir de la habitación de Yuuri...— se detuvo unos segundos nada más para pensar o recordar lo que había visto, pero no hubo duda alguno en lo que sus ojos habían presenciado en la noche. —Vi a Otabek besar a Yuuri y...-

Sus palabras quedaron a medias luego de escuchar como algo caía al suelo, se levanto enseguida nada más para encontrarse con la maleta de su hermano en el suelo y la ropa ya completamente desordenada.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo que le preocupo si no como Yuri se había quedado completamente estático, con una prenda en las manos y la mirada perdida en el piso. Se quedo nuevamente con las intenciones de tocar a su hermano al verlo en ese estado ya que algunos pequeños golpecitos en su puerta lo hicieron detenerse.

—Disculpa Viktor,— Historia se adentro un poco a la habitación luego de no escuchar respuesta, al ver la escena de la ropa regada quedo un tanto preocupada. —¿Todo esta bien?—

Viktor asintió apenas y cuando notó a su hermano volver en sí.

—Yuri estaba haciendo su maleta cuando esta resbalo, todo esta bien— ofreció una sonrisa a la rubia antes de ponerse a juntar las ropas regadas de su hermano menor. Historia le miro extrañada solo hasta ver al rubio indicarle que fueran a otro lugar eso mismo quería la francesa pero luego de ver lo que sucedía tal parece que lo olvido. —¿Necesitaba algo?—

Historia estaba concentrada en las diferentes señas que hacía Yuri para que hablasen que apenas y notó cuando Viktor pregunto algo.

—D-De hecho necesito hablar con tu hermanito sobre la clase a la que fuimos a ver, encontré unas revistas que quiero obsequiarle, ¿me lo prestarías un rato? — hizo una pequeña seña con sus dedos en señal de que solo sería un pequeño rato, Viktor soltó una ligera risa y asintió.

—Es usted muy amable y claro, ve Yu...— justo cuando dio el permiso a Yuri, notó a este salir muy rápido de la habitación inclusive pasando de largo a la rubia mayor que le miro de verdad confundida. — D-Disculpe, el debe estar molesto por algo—

Historia impidió que Viktor siguiera disculpándose dado que no había nada porque pedir disculpas mucho menos por alguien más.

—Tranquilo, no tienes que disculparte sabre porque esta molesto y te lo diré— guiño un ojo al ruso en señal de confianza aunque Viktor en su lugar se sonrojo ligeramente por la muestra algo que hizo que Historia se regañara internamente. — e-estaremos en el salón de ballet por si necesitas algo—

Viktor no hizo más que asentir con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias por mantener a Yuri entretenido.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, pa-— se coloco una mano en la boca luego de percatarse de lo que estaba apunto de decir. Espero que Viktor no se diera cuenta de ello pero no fue así.

—¿Iba a decir algo más?

La francesa negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, con la mano puesta en la boca salió de la habitación. Viktor notó eso y también el rostro enrojecido de la rubia. Lo que pensaba se le hacía demasiado trillado como para ser una opción o al por el estilo.

"¿Será que le gusto?"

Fue lo que Viktor pensaba mientras acomodaba las ropas regadas nuevamente en la maleta de su hermano menor.

 **[...]**

—¿Esta seguro de lo que vio? Bueno... no se como sea Yuuri ahora pero él nunca demostró interés alguno en Otabek no se porque ahora...— Historia no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicar lo que Yurio le había dicho apenas y cuando estuvieron en el salón de ballet, estaban ahí para hablar ero Historia hablaba mejor cuando practicaba un poco.

—Viktor no miente— respondió seguro.

Historia incluso se sintió bastante asombrada por la seguridad en las palabras de Yuri al hablar de algo sobre Viktor, ahora estaba más que segura de que en esa vida muchas cosas habían cambiado y tal parece que eran más de las que pensaba.

—Lo sé Yuuri, el fue y será siempre mi padre, lo conozco pero...— tenía una pierna estirada hacía atrás cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta le detuvo, dirigió su vista hacía la persona que ahora entraba. Una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios con la simple presencia de una cabellera negra y una hermosa expresión seria. —¡Seung!— grito nada más para lanzarse a los brazos del coreano.

Seung apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando atrapo a la francesa, se tambaleo un poco hacía atrás incluso estuvo apunto de caer pero no lo hizo, logro corresponder el abrazo de la rubia a duras penas pero lo logro. Historia no le dio tiempo de hablar al pelinegro cuando capturo los labios de este en un cálido beso que estaba destinado a ser largo claro eso planeo la rubia pero no se logro cuando recordó la presencia del ruso menor.

—Hm...— musito el rubio de ojos azul verdoso.

La pareja se separo enseguida aunque solo del beso, del abrazo continuaron más por parte de Historia que no quería soltar a Seung.

—Lo lamento— se disculpo el azabache en nombre de los dos.

— No te preocupes, se perfectamente como es— sonrió ligeramente ganando con ello que Historia inflara sus mejillas de forma infantil, era nostálgico para Yuri verla hacer eso, le recordaba perfectamente a las cosas que habían vivido ambos.

La francesa golpeo suavemente sus palmas una vez que se separo de su pareja.

—No hace falta presentaciones— volvió la vista al menor. —¿aun tienes dudas sobre el porque yo no fui honesta contigo en aquella vida?—

Yuri la observo por uno cuantos segundos, sin emitir palabra o hacer alguna expresión tan solo la observo fijamente porque mientras más lo hacía más descifraba a la perfección el poema que Historia era para él y sobretodo sin necesidad de palabras sabía correctamente todas las respuestas a sus dudas.

Historia de principio a fin amo a Seung en aquella vida donde ella y Yuri estuvieron apunto de casarse lo cual ea obviamente un error, había amor en su relación pero era un amor que no se comparaba en nada al que ambos sentían por aquellos con quien no se casarían. El amor tan fuerte como el acero y resistente el que Yuri sentía por Otabek ni el que Historia sentía por Seung que era tan eterno como una medusa, podía escucharse trillado pero era verdadero.

Ambos se querían mutuamente, eso era seguro, pero de una forma completamente diferente y aun así... hermosa.

Como se ama a una amiga, hija, hermana u madre... Yuri amo a Historia en muchas formas una más hermosa que la otra pero era amor después de todo. Y en ese amor ta puro y honesto no había rastro alguno de resentimiento o algún sentimiento negativo.

—No, ya no tengo duda alguna.

Historia no pudo si no sonreír grande, con pequeñas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas pudo sentir a la perfección como un peso encima de ella había sido completamente retirado por fin sentía esa anhelada calma con la que había soñado tantas veces.

Ambos por fin estaban tranquilos.

Ahora solo les quedaba ayudar a cierto par que debió haber estado unido por mucho tiempo pero no fue así.

El ambiente entre los tres para nada se volvió extraño u algo, fue todo lo contrario, era cálido y agradable la perfecta combinación que solamente sentía cuando estaba con Viktor o con su abuelo incluso cuando se encontraba con Mila, Georgi y los demás. Ahora podía considerar a Seung e Historia como personas cercanas a él.

—Tu eres su hermano en esta vida Yuri debes conocer todo de él, ¿no?— pregunto la rubia al ruso menor que la miraba fijamente, solo hasta escucharla este agacho la mirada con cierta incomodidad en el rostro.

Tal vez era momento de decirlo aunque no sabía perfectamente que había pasado dado que en aquel entonces él todavía existía.

—Viktor es huérfano como yo, fue adoptado por mi abuelo cuando este tenía apenas 8 años, sin embargo...— tuvo que detenerse dado a un nudo en la garganta que se formo conforme hablaba. Solo al sentir una mano en una de sus rodillas perteneciente a Historia pudo continuar. —Viktor perdió a sus padres a la edad de 5 años, en un accidente automovilístico donde... él estuvo también—

Historia sintió que su pulso se detenía luego de escuchar eso pero se tranquilizo, aun debía escuchar todo y después podía pensar algo o simplemente llorar tan solo por escucharen lo que su padre había pasado.

—Espera, dijiste que tu abuelo lo había adoptado cuando tenías 8 años y papá quedo huérfano a los 5, ¿eso que significa?

Yuri no se sorprendió en nada que Historia notara eso, era bastante perspicaz. Por lo que no le quedo de otra más que tomar un respiro.

—Por lo que mi abuelo me contó... Viktor estuvo en coma por dos años, los múltiples golpes que recibió durante el choque donde perdió a sus padres le provocaron no solo ese estado de coma si no también secuelas que son más comunes cuando esta frente a situaciones de mucho estrés...— iba a continuar porque aun faltaba algo importante pero la puerta del estudio abrirse le impidió continuar.

Era la persona que menos esperaban que entrara o se enterara de eso.

—¿A que te refieres con... eso?— pregunto Yuuri con expresión estupefacta en el rostro.

En parte Yuri se sintió agradecido porque fuese Yuuri quien se enterara de todo eso ahora y no Viktor, ¿porque? Tal vez porque en ese momento no sabía como reaccionaría su hermano con ello, la doctora de Viktor recomendó que no se le expusiera nuevamente a la situación que había vivido antes. Sobretodo por algo de lo que Yuri no tenía conocimiento pero si su abuelo.

—P-Papá...— susurro Historia.

—¿Donde esta Viktor?— por alguna extraña razón Yuri sentía un mal presentimiento el cual se intensifico al ver como la expresión de Yuuri se deformaba a una de... preocupación. — ¿Donde esta mi **hermano**?—

Yuuri no respondió lo que preocupo más al pequeño rubio.

[...]

Sin siquiera planearlo había caído dormido mientras aun hacía las maletas de ambos, de él y su hermano. Era un sueño agradable el que estaba teniendo en aquella pequeña siesta, no era como los demás donde despertaba con dolores de cabeza. No... este era todo lo contrario, era un enorme escenario, se podía comparar al de la Grand Prix. No había publico ni nada, tan solo era él en medio de la enorme pista danzando cual cisne en un enorme lago cristalino, haciendo diferentes tipos de piruetas se notaba la tranquilidad en su expresión, estaba contento, tranquilo y de alguna forma se podía decir que se sentía... ¿feliz?

Era cierto, en todo momento tenía una sonrisa en el rostro una que aumento tras ver una silueta acercarse hasta él. No pudo reconocerla, inconscientemente cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer por quien ahora tal parece era su pareja de baile. Las manos de ambos encajaban a la perfección como si fuesen hechas a la medida, los movimientos sincronizados como si ya hubiesen ensayado antes pero algo que le hizo sentir como si conociera a la persona de toda la vida fue la entrega que los labios de este le dieron a los suyos.

Sin pensarlo y sin siquiera notarlo tanto los labios de Viktor como los de aquel desconocido se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso que tal parece ambos necesitaban, Viktor era inexperto en todo el ámbito del "romance" pero a lado de esa persona se sentía como si antes ya la hubiese besado como... si ya le conociera.

—Viktor— le llamo aquella silueta aun desconocida que ya no lo fue una vez que la escucho.

Abrió sus ojos como si hubiese despertado de alguna pesadilla con sudor en la frente y con la respiración que pudo haber sido frenética si no hubiese sido porque su boca estaba ocupada.

Yuuri Katsuki lo besaba como solo se besa a un amante.

Solo uno de los sentidos de Viktor se agudizo en ese momento y ese fue el sentido que solo su lengua podía sentir, esta saboreaba a la perfección la del japones. No era un sueño, si lo hubiese sido ya estaría despierto pero no... esto era real.

Pero también real era su sentido de la cordura y moral.

—¡No me toques!— grito apenas y cuando pudo separarse por completo del azabache, se las arreglo para empujarlo y así alejarlo de él. Su suéter estaba ligeramente levantado y sus labios terriblemente hinchados, ¿por cuanto tiempo lo había estado besando mientras dormía?

Viktor lo miro con expresión entre asustada y confundida, apenas reacciono a lo que sucedía se levanto de la cama y así salió a toda prisa dela habitación escuchando fugazmente como Katsuki lo llamaba. No se preocupo por ponerse correctamente los zapatos o si eran suyos el par que se había calzado, no pensó en nada que no fuese el escapar de ahí, no se preocupo en nada por las miradas extrañadas que los demás le dirigieron al verlo salir de la residencia.

Corrió sin pensar adonde iba, tan solo corrió hasta sentir que el aire le hacía faltaba y sus piernas pedían un poco de descanso. Se detuvo nada más cuando llego a un pequeño lugar que parecía ser un mercadito, dio tan solo unos cuantos pasos más hasta que estuvo cerca de una pared ahí se recargo y acto siguiente se sentó en el frío y sucio suelo de aquel lugar.

Le faltaba la respiración, le temblaban las manos y... su llanto no se detenía por nada. Todo sucedía tan rápido no tenía tiempo de analizar nada, no tenía tiempo ni de tomar un respiro cuando algo más sucedía. Paso repetidas veces sus manos por su cabello solo hasta sentir una pequeña marca en el costado derecho de su cabeza, una vez que la tentó sintió nuevamente aquel dolor.

Sentía que esta herida volvía abrirse... sentía que volvía a perder todo.

—No sabes esconderte, Viktor.

Viktor apenas y pudo levantar la vista cuando vio a la persona que ahora le hablaba, trago saliva con dificultad no se pudo retirar los restos de lagrimas de los ojos cuando sintió como lo levantaban bruscamente y le sujetaban por detrás para así evitar que escapara.

El ruso no logro ver nada más que aquel castaño hablar por teléfono.

—L-Leo...— alcanzo a decir Viktor antes de que la boca se le cubriera con un pañuelo que si bien no contenía cloroformo u otra sustancia impidió que dijera algo más.

—Guan Hong... lo encontré— hablo Leo a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono celular.

 **[...]**

Escuchar "Pumped up Kicks" mientras escribes un fic es mala idea (?)

Para los que quieran saber "Free on Ice" se actualizara pronto, sean pacientes, no es fácil escribir crossover Q_Q

Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios~

¿Adivien quien conocerá a Kubo y Yamamoto en mayo?

¡Esta nena! x'DDDD

La creadoras de YOI vienen a mi ciudad sooo... iré a conocerlas uvu

¡Como sea!

¿Reviews?


End file.
